Marauders In 1997
by Final Fiction X
Summary: One wrong push of a button, and the Marauders are flashed forward into the time of there children. Joining Harry's quest to destroy the Horcruxes, things will be far from ordinary, humor, romance, adventure are in store!
1. The Letter

_**Harry Potter**_

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter One: **_The Letter _

_**Disclaimer-** I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very mind!_

**_Authors Note!_**

_Alright, all I have to say is I revised the Letter! Happy reading!_

_**BIG THANKS TO- **Stoneage Woman, whom without my stories would be gibberish! _

**------------------------**

**XXX**

**--------------------------- **

Harry looked down at the blank parchment. He scratched his head making his unruly hair worse than before. A lamp on his desk spilled a pool of light on his face making it look ghostly and white under his think mass of black hair. His glasses were half way down his nose as he stared down at his parchment. AnHis green eyes were swimming with frustration. He sighed and again scratched his head worsening his hair.

His room was littered with rubbish and other possessions, several of his spell books were pilled on the floor next to his wizard robes. His trunk was sitting smack in the middle of his room. Inside several quills, and a stack of parchment where lying on the floor of the trunk. A book about dark wizard objects lay on top of his shorts and socks. A single page was marked, it was the only page Harry, Hermione and Ron could find on Horcruxes. Although Hermione had been very against it, the group had taken the book from the library.

Harry stood up abruptly, tired of staring down at the blank document. He stalked over to his trunk and threw his robes and spell books inside scattering them about his other possessions. Then he dug a quill from beneath the rubbish and strolled back to his desk. Then he let out a frustrated sigh and retreated to the trunk tearing out an almost empty inkbottle. He took his seat impatiently ignoring his magnificent snowy white owl as she clicked her beak irritably.

"Headwig, please I need to concentrate." Harry grumbled rubbing his right temple.

The bird ruffled her feathers defiantly. Then she clicked her beak one last time before turning her back to her owner. Harry shook his head smiling at his owl's low tolerance.

"Alright fine, but be back in at least half an hour. By that time I think I'll have some letters for you." Harry opened the latch on Headwig's cage; the owl mounted his arm and pecked affectionately at his ear. He carried her to the window then unlatched the frame and watched her swore through the sky. Then he slowly dragged himself back to his desk. However, as soon as he reached his seat there was a clicking sound coming from his window.

"Headwig? What are you doing back so soon?" Harry laughed at his owl but stopped when he saw the urgency in her great amber eyes.

He rushed to her and found a note tied to her left leg. He cast a questioning look at his owl but Headwig only pecked at his hand motioning for him to open it. Slowly he untied the gold ribbon that held the parchment in a tight cylinder shape. His eyes widened as he looked down at the letter. He realized he had seen this hand writing many times, especially in his sixth year at Hogwarts. It was his Headmasters handwriting, Dumbledore. He turned his head to look at Headwig but she had already taken off into the night once more. He turned back to the letter and began to read the fine writing of his perished Headmaster.

_Dear Harry,_

_I come to you with a message, one you must hear. For only with this information, may you complete the journey you bare. From that fateful day, when Voldemort took your parents away. And left you with nothing, but a scar to your dismay. Throughout your life you've carried the burdian, never failing always returning to the quest to began. _

_You heard the prophesy, the words whispering in your mind. You know you must defeat Lord Voldemort for neither can live while the while the other survives. You must take on your journey the ones you truly trust, but surprised my occur secrets my combust._

_New friends you will meet, and they will help you defeat, the one who lives to destroy. Trust you must make, chances you will take. To complete the journey you've began, you must take fate into your hands._

_Betrayed you believed that two men did commit. You thought them to be nothing but lying little twits. But now you must hear, and you must believe. They are a help to you, they are a gift you've received. Potions to Defence, you hated him. Although now I ask you to simply believe in him. And the one who you went to school with, he is no kind of man you may fool with. He was blinded by the Dark Lords ways, and now his family pays the price. Voldemort took them as sacrifice. But the blonde boy survives, and help to you he will be. Put faith in him, as you did in me._

_Changing shape or changing form, nothing can stop him, he will preform. This is his sacrifice to you, accept it and forgive him too. Lives will be shattered, though repairs will be made. Have faith in those who wish to help you, be brave._

_Under The Gum Drops Secrets Lie, For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives.  
In Time You Will Discover, And All The Secrets, You Will Uncover._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry reread the letter three more times. His chest rose with excitement each time he read it. Dumbledore was alive he had to be, how else could he write this letter to Harry. Unless, Harry's chest fell as he though about the situation. Dumbledore was dead, Harry had been there and witnessed the murder. If anything this was an imposter's note, but who would go to all this work?

Harry jumped as his owl reappeared at his side. He smiled his owl always had a second sense for when he needed her. Right now, he defiantly needed her; he pulled out another bit of blank parchment and began to scribble like mad on it.

Ron,

I know I will be seeing you later tonight but this cannot wait. I've just now received a letter from Dumbledore. Yes, I know you're probably thinking I'm mad but I swear it's real. Headwig brought it in after only ten seconds of being out. I don't know how he did it but I know it was him. Please believe me. I'll see you at Padfoot's place.

Harry

Then he pulled the old parchment he'd been staring at out and began to write another to Hermione. He rephrased it slightly but basically put in the same information.

Hermione,

I know you'll never believe this but I've just received a letter from Dumbledore. I know you're thinking I've finally lost my mind but just hear me out when I see you. Until then I guess I'll just have to wait.

P.S. Tell Ginny I say hi.

Harry

Yes, things were defiantly going to heat up between Hermione and Ron this year. He sighed thinking of how it would affect there friendship. They were going steady now, would that mean he'd be pushed out of the picture? In addition, if they broke up would that mean another cold shoulder treatment; Harry didn't know if he could survive another.

"Take these to Number 12, and when you get there stay there, I'll be sending my things before I leave and I doubt you'd like aperating with me."

The owl's eyes grew at the mentioning of the wizards way of travel. She'd once apperated with him when Hogwarts was over and he had to get home. After she'd arrived at the house she had fallen on the floor twitching.

Moreover, with a lightning fast take off Hedwig was out the window and soaring to Number 12. Her wings glowed white as a ghost as she flew under the light of the moon. After she was out of sight, Harry picked up the letter from Dumbledore again. He shook his head to tired to deal with its complications, and a headache in his left temple began to throb. He gently rubbed it willing it to go away. Then slowly he got up and began to pack the rest of his things loosely into his trunk. He laid the letter from Dumbledore carefully on top of all the other things. He set Hedwig's cage next to his trunk.

"_Incarcerous_," Harry pointed his wand in the direction of his trunk and cage. Thick ropes strung themselves around the objects. He sighed and slumped to the ground next to his trunk staring out his window.

"Potter," Harry turned around to see his large cousin Dudley in the mouth of his doorway. "There's some old woman here to see you."

Harry nodded and smiled to himself. He'd know the Order wouldn't let him leave by himself even if he could apperate. By the sounds of it, old women meant Tonks.

Harry followed his cousin down the steps and into the entryway where a crippled old woman was standing.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks smiled nodding to him. "All packed and everything?"

"Yea I've got all my things upstairs, want me to go get them?"

Tonks raised her eyebrows, "Nothing a Little Old Lady couldn't handle." In addition, with that she bolted up the stairs singing a refrain of 'When The Saints Come Marching In"

"Who's that atrocious woman?" Uncle Vernon snarled as Tonks continued to sing.

"Oh how I want to be in that number oh when the saints go marching in…"

"Just an Old Friend," Harry smiled

"No doubt she's a wizard then, despicable." Uncle Vernon snarled.

Harry sighed not bothering to correct his uncle's mistake. "So I guess this is it then," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" His Uncle asked looking out the window to the neighbor's yard.

"Well I guess it mean I won't be seeing you again." Harry stated not knowing what he expected his Uncle to say.

"Ah yes, music to my ears. I'd say it's been fun but it really hasn't" Uncle Vernon hissed.

Dudley entered the room, "It's been fun, arse. I can't say I'll miss you much."

"Right back at you, Big D." Harry replied not waiting for him to respond he shouted up the stairs for Tonks.

"Give me a break how fast do you think a preg…. a woman can move." Tonks looked uneasy as she hopped down the steps. "Ready Harry? We've got to get out of here before 10:00 or we've got a pretty high chance of being attacked."

It hadn't occurred to Harry that Death Eaters would come to his Aunt and Uncle's house but the more he thought about it the more realistic it sounded. "I'm ready when you're ready," he looked over his shoulder at his aunt and uncle.

"Where are you going?" His Aunt questioned, though without a hint that she really cared.

"I'm staying with Tonks and a few other people at my Godfathers old place." Harry didn't care to mention that it used to be his Godfather's house till he passed away leaving it to Harry who gave it to the Order of the Phionex. However, he figured that would leave for to much discussion and he desperately wanted to be free of the prison that had held him for so many years now.

"Harry we have five minutes and I'd prefer to leave a little early." Tonks looked about the room as if expecting to be attacked any second.

"Bye then, if I'm ever in the neighborhood I'll drop by."

"Don't waste our time," His uncle replied bitterly.

Tonks grimaced at his cutting tone.

Harry nodded. He'd never expected his aunt or uncle or his cousin, for that matter, to care when he left. They were as happy to discard him as he was to see the last of them.. Tonks nodded at Harry, it was time to go. He looked back at the people who had sheltered him as long as he could remember thinking it would be much more touching if his mother and his aunt had been on better terms.

"Don't get yourself killed, Potter." Dudley nodded as Harry stepped forward and turned disappearing with a loud CRACK!

"Keep in touch," Tonks whispered as she to disappeared with a loud CRACK holding tight to Harry's belongings.

The Dursleys sighed of one accord. The wizard was gone and not coming back. The neighbors would no longer be staring into there yard or peeking over there fences. No more of Dudley being locked in a snake's cage or a car flying up to Harry's second floor window to sweep him away in the middle of the night. There would be no more Aunts being blow up like balloons or other wizards appearing in the fireplaces. Moreover, certainly no more Dementor attacks, and not another crazy old wizard would appear in the middle of the night to talk to them about Harry. No this all ended the second Harry left there doorstep; at least that's what they thought.

The Dursleys all began there late night schedule. Dudley placed himself in front of the wide screen TV in the living room while his father sat in his lounge chair, picked up a car magazine, and began to page through it. Aunt Petunia geared up in yellow rubber gloves a hair net, an apron and a pair of red rain boots to begin her nightly kitchen duty. Then when they were all settled, the ten o'clock sirens went off. Nevertheless, the Dursleys didn't hear them tonight instead they heard a sharp CRACK followed by five more, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! The family all jumped. Surely Harry wouldn't return and not with others. Slowly Uncle Vernon got up out of his chair and crept to the walkthrough, standing on the threshold were six witches and wizards. Uncle Vernon gasped as his wife came from the kitchen into the walkthrough.

"Petunia, STOP!" He shouted holding out his arms and waving them wildly around in circles. She stopped and screamed as she looked upon the six standing in front of her. One of them flew forward, grabbed Petunia's hair, and held his wand to her neck.

His features glowing and his mouth twisted into a greedy smile revealing his teeth that seemed to be tarnished with blood. His eyes flickered as he looked around the room.

"Where's the boy?"

**---------------------------------**

**XXX**

**----------------------------------- **

**Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT!**

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X _**  
**


	2. Part One Slimy Lesson of Doom

**Harry Potter**

_**Forward Motion Remix**_

_Chapter Two:_ **Part One- Slimy Lesson Of Doom**

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very mind!_

_**Authors Note!**_

_So you need to know that this chapter goes back into the past, thus representing my TIMETRAVEL theme! Now some of you clever people will note that Lily Evans is _

**BIG THANKS TO-** _Stoneage Woman, my beta,whom without my storys who be gibberish!

* * *

_

SHOUT OUTS:

* * *

_**shmokey-bear:** First Reviewer! Yea I finally decided to get back to this story and put it up again. You're play was great, and your solo was beautiful! Thanks so much for the review!_

_**Phantom of a Rose:** I'm glad you like it so much already! I couldn't help but threaten the Dursleys! Thanks so much for the review!_

_**smalltowngurl:** haha BREATH BECCA BREATH! I know it's taken me forever to post this again! Yes Headwig swore that's totally what I meant! lol no no I did mispell that! Thanks so much for the review!_

_**Turtel:** LOL Girl you're going to enlarge my ego with that kind of talk! I'm glad you liked it, but I still think you're an awesome writer! CAMMHUF CECDANC! haha red head al bheds unite! Thanks so much for the review!_

_**Dragonfly150:** Yes hunny I put that song in there just for you! And I'm so glad you finally read this so you could see it! Thanks so much for the review!_

_**VoldiesLoyalPoophead:** Now that's a original name! haha, I'm so glad you liked it, thanks so much for the review!

* * *

_

**PART ONE

* * *

**

"James, James Potter?"

James drifted in and out of his dream world, where he was snogging Lily Evans.

"James Potter!" A rolled up piece of parchment was rapidly whapped on his table . His eyes burst open and he jumped, hitting his head on the low water pipe, making it leak even more than usual. Falling off his chair and straight onto his back. He started sputtering and coughing as droplets of dirty pipe water plopped into his mouth.

"What the bloody… Professor McGonagall, what… ah…." He tried putting on his practiced sly smile.

"Get off the floor and take you seat before I turn you into a cockroach and step on you. Now answer my question."

James grumbled as he slowly got up from the floor and sat in his desk. "Could you repeat the question, then?"

Two girls on the table to the right snickered. He cranked his head and shot them his dirtiest look, Lily and Samantha, the girls on the table only returned it with interest and faced forward again.

"Professor, he can't help it, he was born stupid." The class joined in with the laughter of Sirius Black.

"Ah shove it, I'm sick of this class! We're wasting precious Quidditch time in here!" He moaned a little to loudly.

"Mr. Potter, we would prefer you stopped obsessing over Quittitch and answered the question, maybe you'd like to give us a demonstration also?" The Professor thundered. "The question was 'please explain how to do the spell Amorna Layvana.' Do you know?"

"Alright, Alright." James sighed. "To bring an stationary object to life you must whisper the words, '_Amorna Layvana_' and move your wand clockwise, counter clockwise and point it at a 45 degree angle into the air." He recited in a bored tone.

"Very good, now could you show us?" She nagged on.

"If you insist."

James Potter was very good at Transfiguration, if not the best in the school. He could not only change things with a flick of his wand, but he was also an animagus. He'd been able to transform into a stag since his fifth year.

James stood and cocked a smile towards McGonagall before proceeding. He turned his wand clockwise then counter-clockwise then shot it smoothly at a 45 degree angle into the air, "_Amorna Layvana_!" He hissed in a stage whisper and pointed his wand at his pencil which hopped up and began to bounce on its eraser.

"Very good, thank you Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor," The class cheered. "And five points taken for taking so long to take action." The cheers turned to groans Magonagall favored them with a stern look, "Be thankful you didn't lose any."

"How could we lose any more, the way Potter and Black act we probably have numbers in the negatives by now." Lily muttered under her breath to Sam, giggled and nodded.

"Miss Evans," Lily jumped as the Professor appeared in front of her desk.

"Yes, ma'am?" Lily whispered. She kept her head down out of fright of looking into Magonagall's eyes.

"Would you please tell us how to perform _Cantras Halpa_?"

She grimaced and stood, looking out of the corner of her eye to Sam who was muttering the instructions soundlessly.

"Erm, to preform _Cantras Halpa_…." She stole time, gazing back at Sam who looked desperate at trying to help her friend.

"Obviously, Miss Evans has no idea what the spell 'Cantras Halpa' even is." James laughed from across the room. "You better save poor Sam before she becomes blue in the face from trying to give Evans the answer."

The class errupted in laughter.

"Please take your seat Miss Evans, I'll see you after class." And with that she swept back to the front of the room to finish describing spells.

Lily turned a bright crimson and before to scribble furiously in her book. Sam patted her on the shoulder in a reassuring gesture, before returning to hers.

Lily looked up again and felt that someone was watching he; slowly he eyes swept around the classroom, and stopped on a very smug looking James Potter, who shook his head then turned away.

She desperately wished she had vudu doll of him she could gash at with her quill.

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**

Lily entered the Common Room later that evening to find Sam sitting on one of the large red arm chairs working on her potions paper.

In the corner James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all whispering and holding something green. She looked away just as James turned to look at her.

She made her way to the couch beside Sam. Plopping herself down she inhaled deeply.

"So what did Magonagall give you? 1000 page report, clean up duty for a week, a lecture?" Sam asked waiting for the worst.

Lily shook her head, "I'd rather die then do what she assigned me!"

"Oh boy, spill, Lils" Sam got into a more comfortable position and waited intently for Lily to go on.

"She's making me take lessons," Lily groaned.

Sam tilted her head, "What's so bad about that, it'll just be you and her, some one on one."

"Oh it'll be one on one alright, that's what she said. Three hours a week!" Lily cried.

"Ooh, that does suck!" Sam gave her a nudge, "But it could've been worse."

"No not when she assigned my tutor to be, James Potter." With that Lily curled up in a ball and cried the words, "Why me, why me, why me, why me." This went on for several minutes while Sam tried to comfort her with no avail.

After about 3 minutes of this Sirius appeared behind Lily and poked her on the head. "Why you? I have no idea but can you keep it down we're trying to come up with something over here."

"Shut Up, Black!"

"Oh, well excuse me! Nasty temper you've got today! What,did you eat lemons again?" Sirius scoffed.

"Let that one go Black," Sam said remembering that particular…incident, if you could call it that

"What's wrong, Lily?" Remus appeared and sat to Lily's right examining her.

"Stop looking at me like I'm an experiment. I'm just sick of Trans! I hate all that stuff, when will we ever need it in the future!" Lily glared at a spot on the wall.

"Oh right you had to stay after, what happened?" Peter had been sucked into the conversation.

"I was assigned a tutor to help me with my lack of talent in the Transfiguration department. And you can only guess who I'm stuck with three times a week, two hours each time…" Lily glowered.

"We could guess but it might take a while…" Sirius stated thoughtfully. "I was never a good guesser in my day."

"Potter," Lily hissed at the fire place.

"Yea?"

Lily whipped around flicking Remus with her hair and making him fall onto the floor in surprise. "Oh, Potter… I-I, erm" Lily stuttered trying to think up something to say.

"Did my good looks take you by surprise?" James scoffed posiing as a Hercules for Lily.

"NO, FOR GOD'S SAKE, NO! I WILL DIE BEFORE I'M STUCK IN A ROOM WITH YOU 3 HOURS A DAY!" Lily cried jumping up and storming to the girls dorm.

"Turn down the drama Lily, you're hurting my ears!" Sirius wailed covering his ear as she stomped up the stairs making as much noise as she could.

"Did I say something?" James smirked as Sam gathered her books and quills. "Oh and Sam tell her the first lesson is at 10:00 tonight, down here on the couches." He smiled, "If you know what I mean."

Sam shot him a look of disgust and followed Lily's path to the girls dorm.

"James you always chase off the girls… I think you might be bad luck mate." Sirius said watching Sam carry on up the steps. "God she's got a hot ass." He whispered dreamily.

"Do you actually think she'll be here at 10 James?" Remus said raising his eyebrows. "I don't think she can even stand to look at you."

"Nah she'll be here 'cause she knows I'm reporting to The P. every morning!" James smirked.

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**

"Lily, I know James can be pretty unbearable sometimes but you stormed out of that room like a four year old." Sam nudged her friend, "James isn't all bad; maybe you can get to know him better tonight?"

"Tonight?" Lily whined. "We don't have a lesson tonightm do we?"

"'Fraid you do, at 10:00, if you know what he means."

"What?"

"That's what James said, I don't know! He probably wants to show you a proper kissing tecnique." Sam giggled at her own joke, but Lily just glared.

"It's not even funny, he's so clueless and arrogant; I absolutely can't stand him." Lily mumbled. "I don't know how I'm gonna survive tonight!"

"You'll be fine… what about this though." Sam got a devious look in her eye. "You know how he's always after you even though you're completely cruel to him?"

"I never noticed."

"Well how 'bout trying to be… nice, not just nice, but friends, with benefits to him." Sam smiled to herself. "But just for tonight you know, see how it goes," She added as she caught the look on Lily's face.

"Friends with benefits, doubt it." Lily snorted. "The only benefits I'm giving him are jumping off a cliff if he ever feels like it!"

"No Lily, you be nice to him just for tonight, and then maybe embarrass him to death tomorrow… say things like, he's so bad in-"

"SAM!" Lily cut her friend off, "I am NOT sleeping with James Potter!"

"I guess I just got carried away…" Sam blushed.

"I'll say," Lily muttered, glaring.

* * *

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT! I really need your support, I'm a little writer blocked on my fifth and sixth chapters!**

MUCHLOVE,  
_Final Fiction X_


	3. Part Two Slimy Lesson of Doom

**Harry Potter**

**_Forward Motion Remix_**

_Chapter Three:_ **Part Two- Slimy Lesson Of Doom**

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very mind!_

SPECIAL THANKS TOO- stoneage woman, my lovely beta, whom without my stories would be unreadable!

AND

Thanks to Sammy, for letting me borrow your name, and a little of your personalitly! Without even knowing it!

* * *

**_Authors Note!_**

_Ok, Ok so I'm feeling a little down. I'm very blocked on my 5th and 6th chapters, and I need your help. If you could just tell me what you think, I don't mind insults, just no flames, I really need to know what you guys think of this!_

_Other than that here's part two, there's only one more part! yeahoo! Thanks for the reviews before though, If you want to hunt out you're name below I left all reviewers a little comment!_

_ENJOY!

* * *

_

SHOUT OUTS:

* * *

smalltowngurl: yea I had put chapter four, heh I'm an idiot! I'll admit it openly! But I changed that! So now it's plain old simple chapter two! Thanks so much for the review! 

Turtel: Yea sorry I should have made it more clear that there was a time change! But you got it didn't you, If you know what I mean! lol! Thanks so much for the review!

merlindamage: I'm glad you like it, so far as chapter two! I hope I can keep you entertained in future chapters too! My next update is TODAY! w00t! Thanks so much for the review!

shmokey-bear: Hey, I'm glad you liked it, hope I didn't confuse you... again great job on your solo! Thanks so much for the review!

Dragongly150: haha yea well I thought it was a good point to cut off the chapter! OH HOW I WANT TO BE IN THAT NUMBER! WHEN THE SAINTS GO MARCHING IN! Thanks so much for the review!

smalltowngurl: yea I had put chapter four, heh I'm an idiot! I'll admit it openly! But I changed that! So now it's plain old simple chapter two! Thanks so much for the review!_

* * *

_

**PART TWO

* * *

**

The clock began to chime as it struck ten. Sam hugged Lily one last time and wished her luck. As they departed Lily seriously considered jumping down the stairs and breaking her leg or something, she did have a reputation to be a klutz at times.

As she continued down the stairs she thought up many other ways she could painfully miss this lesson. As she neared the exit of the stairs, she saw that the lights were all, making the Common Room bright and warm and inviting, . She entered the room to find James sitting in one of the large arm chairs and he had pushed the other arm chair next to it.

A table sat in front of the two chairs holding many large books. How did James expect her to get through all these books? She wondered.

She went around and took her place next to James, not meeting his eyes as she sat. She could only tell he was smirking. As always.

"Alright, so Professor M's assigned me to tutor you, I'll do my best to turn your Trans empty brain around." James smirked at he pointed to the book in front of him.

Lily followed his gaze and saw a picture of a wizard performing a spell on an old bird. With a flick of his wand the wizard had changed the old bird into a very young bird. It chirped and flew out the window.

"You can't expect me to do that!" Lily cried watch the picture replay. "I can't even pronounce that spell!"

James laughed, "No, not with your skill in Trans!" Lily glared at his comment. "The spell I'm going to teach you doesn't have a picture because it's very easily mastered." He smirked as he said this and Lily knew he was mocking her.

"If it's so easy let's get started so we can get this over with," Lily sighed thinking up a plan to tell him she'd forgotten her wand or something.

James stood motioning for Lily to follow his lead. "Now take out your wand, I know you haven't forgotten it."

Lily sighed and pulled her wand out of her pocket and held it aloft.

"Now footing is very important in this spell. Make sure your feet are five inches apart." James directed pointed to his own feet.

"Do you want me to measure them to make sure it's exactly 5 inches?" Lily attempted humor and smiled weakly at how it came out.

"Haha Evans, at least you're not in a bad mood anymore, now we'll actually get something done." James said sarcastically.

"Potter you're so daft, the worst thing to comment on to a girl is her anger, before or after it happens, like how I was in a good mood about ten seconds ago, now I'm not because of what you said!" Lily hissed.

James just shot her a confused look and continued with a less than happy Lily. "Now the hand movements for this are the easiest I've ever learned. Just out and in. Yea just like that."

Lily wished she had Sam's bravery so she could pull off one of the moves Sam had suggested. Thinking back to what she'd said Lily didn't think she could pull off any of them.

"_So if he touches you in any way look into his eyes, or if you're feeling bold tonight grab his hand and hold it to you while looking into his eyes."_

"Yea right," Lily muttered to herself.

"What?" James gave her a questioning look and she snapped back into reality.

"Oh, nothing," Lily sighed.

"Were you listening to me at all?" James sighed doubting very much that she had heard any of what he'd said. Mostly because she had a dreamy face on as if she were off in "do-do land".

"I might have been, did you say something about hand motions being out then in?" Lily smirked, she'd been able to remember everything he said and still gaze off in space.

"Wow Evans, I'm impressed. I only mentioned the hand movements five minutes ago." James frowned, how was he supposed to teach her if she wasn't paying attention? He didn't even want to tutor her, he wanted to make out with her.

"Alright then from the top," Lily said unenthusiastically.

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**

"So how was it? Did you make any of the moves on him that I mentioned?" Sam asked bouncing on Lily's bed the next morning.

"Uuhhhh, Sam what time is it?" Lily groaned, she'd gone to bed after finally mastering the simplest spell James had ever learned in his life.

"It's 12:00! Now spill I wanna hear all the dirty details!" Sam squeaked excitedly poking Lily's back in eagerness.

"If you want to hear the dirty details go back to sleep, cause I don't have any!" Lily growled. "All that happened was we kept arguing… because he wouldn't let me leave early cause he wanted me to learn the stupid spell."

"How many did he teach you?" Sam said truly disappointed that the details were so boring.

"Tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow." Lily groaned and dropped face first into her pillow.

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Sam shouted as she jumped on Lily's bed almost knocking her off.

"FINE, get off my bed!" Sam yelped as Lily shoved her onto the ground.

"Ouch," Sam rubbed her lower half and took her place on her own bed.

"He was going to teach me 2, one for each hour, but I only just barley got the first one learned. And by that time I think he was more ready to strangle me than I was to push him out the window." Lily sighed, she had to be the worst person to work with at night; she was always getting cranky easily.

"Well maybe it'll go better today?" Sam suggested.

"Luckily it's a Saturday. No lessons!" Lily smiled brightly. "We can go down and enjoy a civilized meal."

"Lily, do you think any meal when James is around will be anything near… civilized?" Sam said shaking her head.

Lily smirked at her friend and grabbed a green sweater and a pair of jean capris and headed into the bathroom as two other girls entered the room chattering excitedly.

"No I swear he winked at me! Didn't you see him smiling at me, I thought I was going to melt!" A sixth year brunette squealed bounding over to her bed. "Oh, hey Sam where's Lily?"

Sam tried not to do a full circle with her eyes as she turned to face the girls. She had no idea why there were always the girls who flew at James and Sirius feet. She'd dated both of them before and they were no different than any other guy in the school. Except for being 10 times more arrogant.

Sam plopped down on her bed, and picked up a copy of _Witch Weekly_. "Bathroom." She small talked, she wasn't rude, but when girls squeaked and giggled like there was no tomorrow she could never stand them

The two girls looked at each other as Sam buried her head in the Magazine.

"Come on Sam get dressed already!" Lily ordered as she came bursting out of the bathroom. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"HEY! Calm down!" Sam said as she struggled to stay on her bed while Lily bounded towards her. "What's up, why the hurry?"

"I just remembered something and I wanna get there right away." Lily explained as she raked a brush through her hair."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"Lily could you hurry it up a little, I'm starving!" Sam groaned as Lily scanned through beginners Transfiguration Books. 

"Sam I can't, the last lesson I had with Potter was absolutely horrible. I cannot, I repeat, cannot, cannot cannot…"

"Alright I get it, what can't you do Lils?" Sam said cutting off her friend.

"I can't look like the same fool I did last time," Lily sighed slumping against the books and sliding to the floor.

"Oh, I see how it is," Sam said taking her place on Lily's side. "I think I see what's going on now."

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Don't you look at me like that Samatha Marie Santelleo!"

Sam laughed as her friend glared at her. "You don't want to look stupid in front of James, you don't want to look stupid because you want to impress him." Sam stated admiring her ruby red nails.

Lily gaped at her friend, "Y-You have GOT to be kidding!" She began to grind her teeth but stopped as Sam covered her mouth.

"Listen," She whispered.

Both the girls leaned into the shelf and listened hard to what was on the other side.

"… Fail this, the Master will not be pleased." A deep voice drifted through the shelves. "We cannot afford another slip-up, you have a future to fulfill."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," A high, scared voice replied.

"This is your last chance," A chair screeched and footsteps echoed as the man with the deep voice exited the library.

The two girls looked at each other fearfully. They stayed where they were until the heard another chair pushed back and softer footsteps clicked there way from the table.

Sam turned and peeked around the corner of the shelf to see a short stout sixth year boy scurry out the door and into the bustling crowds of students heading to the Great Hall.

Sam turned back to Lily and whispered, barely audible, "That was Peter…"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Like is, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT!**

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_


	4. Part Three Slimy Lesson of Doom

**Harry Potter**

**_Forward Motion Remix_**

_Chapter Four:_ **Part Three**- **Slimy Lesson Of Doom

* * *

**

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very mind!_

**_Authors Note!_**

**_ANOTHER MONDAY ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
_**_Alright this is the last part! Warning if you can't stand green slim do not read this chapter:D

* * *

_

_**BIG THANKS TO:** Stoneage Woman, my dear beta, whom without her skills my writing would be mush! AND to SadBeauty-Dot for letting me use her beautiful name in my fan fic!__

* * *

_

_SHOUT OUTS:

* * *

_

_**Turtel-** Haha... as a matter oh fact it does.. I believe I got the idea from you... MOCKING me... CONSTANTLY! LOL! I'm glad you love James and Lily, I love to write them, it's easier than Harry and friends! BIG EARS! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**livondaedge-** glad you 'loved it'! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**Dragonfly150-** well here you go, here's MORE! oh when the saints go marching in, da da da da daa! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**cmtaylor531-** intersting... I'm glad you think so! I can't wait to get the whole gang together and really get started on this story! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**shmokey-bear-** haha you caught me, yea I used Sammy's name! I had her in the story last time I wrote it too... hmm you want a spot in the story! I'll see what I can do! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**smalltowngurl-** haha... I totally put your name up twice on purpose! lol... maybe! Yea that last chapter was jumpy but thats why you have the **XXX **it's kind of like changing scenes on a TV show, or a movie... I don't know, I'll try to turn down the jump! I guess you're on Vay Cay right now, maybe you'll read this when you get back! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**SadBeauty-Dot-** YEEEEA Here's Lily's main girl! SAMMY! haha I used your name before you even knew... I just glad you're ok with it! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**VoldiesLoyalPoophead-** Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it! There are going to be three parts which means this one is the last one! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**GoddesGirl123-** Here it is, nice and updated! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* * *

Thanks to all my darling reviewers, it really helps when you review! Haha, you guys are the best... and congrads this chapter for Turtel who was awarded onto the 'WALL OF WONDER' for being the first reviewer! Keep it up! _

_

* * *

_

**PART THREE**

_

* * *

_

"See, all you have to do is put the bomb in the corner of the hall, 'accidentally bump her into the vase and it comes down on her head!" Sirius grinned as he skimmed over his plan again.

"Sirius, James wants Lily to like him," Remus shook his head as he looked over James' solder at the wall chart. "Not hate his living guts. And this will definitely make her hate his living guts!"

"No, you see I changed something while you weren't looking!" Sirius quickly tossed the chart aside. "James should save Lily and be covered in slime in her place!" Sirius grinned at his fellow Mauraders. "Go on tell me I'm brilliant!"

"You're an idiot, I don't want to be covered in slim!" James complained twirling the bed curtains. "This is stupid," He grabbed the wall chart and looked over it.

"Just admit my idea's the best." Sirius said jumping up and grabbing his chart from James.

"So Peter bumps into Lily…" James went over the plan again. "Then he knocks into the vase to spring the trap… then I…"

"Then you run and get her out of the way and take the slime yourself." Remus finished in a bored tone.

"Wait," James put his hand in the air to signal silence. "If I'm covered in slime, won't Lily laugh at me… I mean I'll be covered in slime, if you were covered in slime I'd laugh at you!" James stated pointing at Sirius.

"Thank you, my oh-so-amazing friend,." Sirius shook his head.

"You know," Remus piped up. "I'm curious to see what Sirius looks like covered in this green slim." He held up a blue bucket filled with a gloopy green substance.

"Now Remus, don't get an ideas. Remember I'm the mastermind here." Sirius said backing away from his friend.

"I dunno, green is a good color on you Padfoot." James added peering into the gloop.

"No, I never did look very good in green. Trust me."

* * *

**XXX

* * *

**

"You're positive?" Lily asked a scared looking Sam. "You're sure that it was Peter?"

"Lily I'm dead serious, I saw Peter." Sam said as she peeked around the corner again.

"We've got to find him, Peter I mean." Lily muttered. "We have to confront him."

"No…no, not Peter. What if he does something drastic. He might go tell the guy he was talking to that we know." Sam whispered.

"Who are we going to tell then?" Lily questioned already knowing what the answer was.

"Potter."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

The two girls rushed out of the library as though a deadly desease had made it uninhabitable. 

The halls were almost empty, except for the two or three students who were still making their way to the Great Hall.

Sam ran up to one of the guys making his way to the staircase. "Have you seen James Potter?" She questioned him urgently.

He looked taken aback at first, but when he saw how worried she was, he came to his senses. "I last saw him in the third floor hall way."

"Thanks," Sam headed for the stairwell.

"Sam… Sammy… Samantha!" Lily shouted chasing after her friend. "SAM!" She panted as she grabbed Sam by the solder before she could make it to the first step. "Calm down! What's the big deal, take a breath, we'll figure it out!"

Sam shook her head, "I'm sorry Lils, something just doesn't feel right; I'm really scared." She shook her head trying to clear it.

"It'll be alright," Lily soothed her friend.

Sam shook her head. "No, something about it worries me because somehow I feel like you and James are both involved."

Lily gave Sam a hug, "I'll be fine, now let's go find James."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

Once they made it to the third floor they were greeted by nothing but an empty hallway. Lily and Sam made there way out into the center of the hall. 

"Potter?" Lily called out feeling absolutely stupid as she walked down the hallway. "Potter where are you I haven't got all day!"

"There she is, she's early!" Sirius whispered from behind the House Elf statue.

"Why would she even come looking for James? It's not as though she woke up this morning and said 'I think I'll find James today'. I think we should call this whole thing off." Remus concluded.

"Remus this is going to work!" Sirius assured his friend as he signaled Peter to start down the hall way.

"I beg to differ… what, where's James!" Remus whispered urgently as he scaned the floor.

"Hiding," Sirius replied.

Remus shook his head, "I blame you if anything goes wrong."

"Aw, that's to sweet, now shove it before Lily hears us!" Sirius whispered covering Remus's mouth.

"Fine Potter, be like that! But I really need to talk to you!" Lily huffed as she headed back to the stair case, past a large red vase.

"Hey Lily!" Peter came out of no where and bumped into Lily.

"Ow, hey watch it, do you … Peter?" Lily stopped and looked at him. "Where have you been today?" She asked feeling bold.

Peter frowned as his mission had fail. "Um… What?"

"LILY, watch out, Sirius!" Sam shouted as she hurtled herself at the House Elf statue.

Lily look behind her to see Sirius flinging a dung bomb her way. "Sirius don't you dare-WHOO!" Lily's arms were flailing everywhere as Peter pushed her right into the large red vase.

The trap was sprung. Lily fell hard on her butt knocking the vase over. She shook her head as she saw Peter running away down the hall.

"Peter, what the… Potter?" Lily looked to her right to see James sprinting at her. "Potter stay away from me, stop you're going to run me over!"

"Evans watch out! Don't worry I'll save you!" He sprang at Lily ready to push her out of the way as the last part of the trap broke releasing the sludge bombs. But to his and Lily's horror he tripped over the fin of a near by mermaid statue and crashed into Lily merely knocking her and inch.

"Well that's the last time Sirius plans out anything." James grumbled as he and Lily were doused in green slim.

"POTTER! What the bloody fudge is going on!" Lily screamed as she whipped the slime dramatically out of her eyes, pushing James off her lap.

"Erm… you weren't supposed to be covered in slime if it makes you feel any better," James cracked a cocky smile, green slim oozing into his mouth.

"You are a complete… ARG, James!" With that she jumped up slipping on the spot from the slim and ran to the stairs in embarrassment

"Wait, I'm sorry!" He cried running after her down the hall. Hot on his tail was Sam, she conjured a towel with her wand and chased after her friend.

"But I had it written down, it was all planned out! Why did it have to go wrong!" Sirius cried a little too emotionally.

"Sirius," Remustapped his solder.

"Not now Moony, I'm too ashamed to look away from the floor," Sirius wailed.

"That statue wasn't there yesterday when I walked down this hall."

Sirius looked up in surprise. "Moony my friend, remodeling is an up and rising fad, you mustn't fall behind with these things!"

"Sirius, you never planned for James to save Lily, did you?" Remus's eyes bore deep into Sirius's.

"... FINE, fine I admit it. Lock me up and throw away the keys, but that image is forever in my mind. And nothing can erase it! I'm proud to say I did it!" Sirius cried causing people to stare.

"You're proud are you?"

Sirius squeeled as he looked up to see James Potterstanding over him, covered in slime and looking positively murderous.

"Did I say proud?" He looked at Remus for back up but received none. "I meant… cloud… yea like a little rain cloud, I'm sad that it happened."

"Oh Padfoot it's going to take a lot of painful days to get over this one. You are going to pay." James wallowed in self pity. "Now she'll never love me!"

"It's a hard life James, you'll get over it!" Sirius said patting his friend on the sholder.

"And Lily will too," Remus assured him.

"I don't think so, she still remembers the time in first year when I threw a rock in the lake telling her it was her homework, and she almost drowned trying to get to it." James heaved a sad sigh.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Prongs." Remus said again.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

"I _hate_, **HATE** Potter!" Lily cried as she pounded the door to her dorm open. 

Vanaessa and _Rhylie_ were sitting in the center of the room.

"Lily, what the blazes happened?" Rhylie asked agast at Lily's appearance.

"Potter," Lily said her eyes glowing embers as she growled the name.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Rhylie suggested as she led Lily to the restroom. Vanessa cleaned up the slime with a few flicks of her wand.

"What do you suppose he did this time?" Vanessa asked, watching Rhylie ring out Lily's hair.

"I really don't think you want to know," Sam answered shaking her head slowly.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

As night swept over the castle Lily and Sam headed out for there midnight jog. Every night on the first week of the month they would go out and jog, it kept stress off because they could spill all secrets and run off the pain of them. 

"Don't worry Lily, I'll make him pay!" Sam grunted as the rounded there first corner.

"OH, no I've got it covered!" Lily growled. "When I get a hold of him I'll…"

"Watch it, we're passing Filch's dungeon door," Sam whispered as they ran by a wooden tornado shelter, the entrance to Filch's domain.

"I just wish all of the Marauders would disappear!" Lily grumbled looking into the sky hoping to see a falling star that would grant her wish.

After they'd made it around the Castle they headed back to the main entrance and tugged on the door handles. But to there utter disbelief the entrance was locked tight.

"Damn," Lily cursed, once they had stopped running the coolness of the air started to affect her. She began to shiver, rubbing her hands together to create warmth.

"Let's search for an open window of something," Sam suggested jogging in place and trying to keep warm.

"You go around that way I'll go this way. When you find something send off some blue sparks or something, I'll do the same." Lily instructed and jogged off the opposite direction Sam went.

After about a three minute jog Lily heard voices, "They must be coming from an open window!" Lily thought her spirits rising.

She followed the sounds till she saw a glowing coming from five feet away. Quickly she sprinted to the light and rapped on the window, not caring if she was put in detention, she only want to get out of the cold.

But her blood went to ice as the confused face of Peter Petigrew arrived at the window.

"Open the window!" She mouthed not knowing if he could hear her.

"It's Lily," She heard Peter whisper as he disappeared from sight.

"Well let her in," James whispered back. There was a pause in which Lily though about running, but the next second James was opening the window and reaching down to her.

"Sorry Evans," James smiled.

"Don't," She whispered wishing he were Filch. "I don't need your help… just go unlock the entrance doors."

"Look, I'll help you in and you can go help Sam in." James told her.

"How do you know Sam's with me?" Lily asked surprised.

"He stalks you!" Sirius called from the back of the room.

James closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I just see you out here every once and a while, alright? Now let me make up for my mistake by helping you."

Lily sighed but her toes were getting colder and colder, so she grabbed onto James's arms as he hoisted he off the ground and through the window. Lily had never realized how strong he was, Quidditch must really be good for him.

"Happy?" James questioned leading her to the door. "See you around, must be goi…"

"Wait," Lily interrupted him. "What's that?"

"Nothing but a bit of scrape metal." James said literallly pushing Lily out the door.

"We think it's a wish machine!" Sirius jumped in.

"No, 'Sirius' thinks it's a wish machine. We, everyone except Sirius, think it's something far more important." Remus interjected.

"Why?" Lily asked looking at the machine with curiosity, pushing James out of her way.

"Because the door was heavily guarded." Sirius nodded his eyes glowing as he scanned over the machine.

"How'd you…"

"It's none of your business how we got in. Look you really should be going! Sam's probably thought you've ditched her." James said leading Lily back to the door.

"Nope, I'm here." Called a voice from outside the window. "Now let me in, Filch is after me."

Remus hurried to the window and pulled Sam into the room. "Holy crackers, what's this?" She gazed at the machine with great interest.

"None of your business, now get lost you two, this is a Marauders Discovery!" James complained glaring at the two girls.

"Shut up, Potter." Lily glared at him.

Silence fell and Peter stepped towards the machine. No one knew if it was curiosity that drove him to do it, stupidity, or if somehow he'd been destine to do it. But he stepped right up next to a large red lever that read, Do Not Pull. And with all his strength he pulled the lever.

"Peter, what the bloody…" James yelled running forward but a blinding flash of white light made him cower. It felt as though they were whirling through snow, through water through the air. Then it stopped, everything was still. He was inside a roomfilled withbeds. "What did this teleport me to my dorm?" James asked himself outloud as he look around.

James looked up to see a tall lanky boy about his age with red hair and a face covered in freckles.

"Harry?"

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

_**Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT! This was my favorite chapter of the ones I have out so far, I'm proud to say I made my beta laugh out loud! Check my profile for news on updates, reviewers of the week, and the "WALL OF WONDER" hehe till next monday!**_

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_


	5. Introducing Sirius and James

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Forward Motion**_

_Chapter Six: __Introducing Sirius and James_

_**Disclaimer-** I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very mind!_

_**Authors Note!**_

_Alright everyone! I revised this chapter, but only slightly. I changed Dumbldore's Letter in the first chapter, so I had to fix it here. And if you're confused with the first chapter and this chapter cause the letter is different I'm sorry. My computer is currently being mean and not letting me upload documents! But without furthur ado, here's the chapter!_

**BIG THANKS TO-** _Stoneage Woman, my beta, whom without my stories would be gibberish. Sammy, thanks so much for letting me use your name!_

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**XXX**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Harry woke as the train gave an unusually large sway. He blinked twice and his surroundings came into focus. Hermione was on his left sleeping soundly, her mouth slightly open. Ron was across from him gazing wearily out the window.

"Thought you'd never wake, mate." A smile graced Ron's lips. "We're nearly there," He pointed to the oncoming castle.

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure if Ron could see him or not. "This years gonna be different." Harry shook off his want to sleep and sat up straighter.

It was Ron's turn to nod. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them knew what to say. The train slowly swayed again, a light creaking came from there bags.

"Do you really think that letter's from Dumbledore?" Ron asked looking intently at Harry. "You think it's actually possible… I mean it is Dumbledore we're talking about. The greatest wizard in the world."

Harry gazed out the window. "I know it's from him, I was thinking about it last night. I mean, Hedwig seemed to know something…"

Ron bit his lip, "So… are you gonna do what it says?" He looked at his friend questioningly.

"Yea, I think I'll spend a few days figuring out everything I need at school and then I'll start off." Harry stated furrowing his brow. "It's time to end this."

The two boys sat in silence again for just three minutes. Ron gazed at Hermione watching her chest raise and fall as she slept.

"How's it going between you two?" Harry questioned his friend.

Ron shook his head, "Not so good, we fight a lot." Ron grimaced. "Over really stupid stuff, like yesterday we fought about how many gnomes are in my yard. She thought there were only five. But I've lived there my whole life, I know that there's a whole civilization of them."

"Nu-uh," Hermione stirred from her slumber. "You just see the same ones at different times, there are only five of them." Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hermione merely turned to the side and fell back asleep.

"Stubborn that one is," Ron muttered, giving her a fond look before shifting his gaze back to the window.

---------------------------------------------

**XXX**

-------------------------------------------------

The sorting ceremony was the same as every year. The only difference was that instead of Dumbledore giving the speech, Professor Mcgonagal stood up and spoke. She lectured the first years about where they were forbidden to go. Then she talked about possibilities of the school closing down, which was followed by many groans and complaints. After she finished Hermione ran off to help the prefects lead the students to the common room.

"Thinks she's something special now, that one does." Ron grumbled as Hermione disappeared around the doors. "That badge's got her all messed up."

Harry ignored this and waited for a spot to jump in and join the many students heading to their Houses. Ron followed Harry's step and then eventually found an opening thanks to Luna Lovegood.

"Hello, Harry, Ronald," She said curtly as they walked beside her. "Lovely evening isn't it." She gazed about the hallways. "Although, it seems much more empty than usual, probably due to that 'Gruabo' sickness spreading around."

Ron kicked up an eye brow, "Gruabo," He caught Harry's eyes and the both restrained from smiling.

"Yes, but not to worry, I've got my Tabil foot, I'm not infected." She stated patting a green, mutant looking rabbit foot.

"So how was your vacation?" Harry said quickly to cover up Ron's fit of laughter.

Luna sighed, "Oh it wasn't very good, my father lost a lot of money posting his story about the 'Gruabo' so we've had to sell a lot of our things… it's really been a rather dreadful summer…"

Harry tried to give her a look of sympathy but he had a feeling it looked more like a twisted smile.

"Well I must be off, it's been nice talking to you Harry." She waved to them vaguely as she set off down the hallway to her common room.

Ron's fit of giggles subsided, "What am I invisible or something? How come I didn't get a goodbye!"

Harry merely shoved his friend up the next flight of stairs and they continued their long journey to the 7th floor.

---------------------------------------------

**XXX**

----------------------------------------------

Hermione arrived back in the Common Room around 10 that night to find Ron and Harry lying about on the couches. Harry was reading over his note, and Ron was staring blankly out the window, one of his lately acquired habits.

"Well everyone's where they should be. My goodness, being Head Girl is much harder than being a prefect was." She let out a sigh of relief and found her spot in the chair across from Ron.

"You poor thing," Ron muttered without a hint of sympathy.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Just because you don't get to use the Prefect's bathroom anymore doesn't mean you can pick on me!" She pulled a book out of her already arranged book bag and found her page and began to read.

"You think I'm jealous! That you get to prance around with some Head Boy shouting orders left and right?" Ron glared hard at Hermione. "If you do you're wrong, I just can't stand the fact that we have to spend our final year at Hogwarts listening to you rant on about responsibilities!"

She looked up from her book, "Honestly, Ron, you are all too obvious! You just don't want…"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh as his two friends continued to bicker loudly. The point of the fight had long been past and they were beginning to bring up old events. He decided to drown out the noise by studying his letter from Dumbledore more closely.

He skimmed over the third line,

_New friends you will meet, and they will help you defeat, the one who lives to destroy. Trust you must make, chances you will take. To complete the journey you've began, you must take fate into your hands._

New friends? He didn't know what Dumbledore meant, who were the new friends. And Dumbledore just expected him to trust them, fat chance. He read over the paragraph after the third.

_Betrayed you believed that two men did commit. You thought them to be nothing but lying little twits. But now you must hear, and you must believe. They are a help to you, they are a gift you've received. Potions to Defence, you hated him. Although now I ask you to simply believe in him. And the one who you went to school with, he is no kind of man you may fool with. He was blinded by the Dark Lords ways, and now his family pays the price. Voldemort took them as sacrifice. But the blonde boy survives, and help to you he will be. Put faith in him, as you did in me._

There was the mention of trust again. If Harry had any say in the matter, it was definatly that Dumbledore put to much trust in every living thing he met. He figured that the Potions and Defence was most likely Snape, Harry felt his body tense at the thought of the name. He also believed the blonde boy to be none other than Malfoy, even fatter chance he would trust a foul being like Draco. He continued to the second to last line,

_Changing shape or changing form, nothing can stop him, he will preform. This is his sacrifice to you, accept it and forgive him too. Lives will be shattered, though repairs will be made. Have faith in those who wish to help you, be brave._

He had absolutely no idea who the changing shape, changing form character was, but he had a strong feeling he'd have a run in with him on his journey. _Be brave, _Harry only prayed he would be able to. Finally he read the last line,

_Under The Gum Drops Secrets Lie, For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives._

Harry stared hard at this sentence. There was something significant about the 'Gum Drops' but he had no clue to what it was. _'For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives.'_ Harry recited it to himself,

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …' _

He had the whole thing memorized now, word for word.

"…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"

He recited this out loud, still ignored by the bickering couple.

'THIS IS SO STUPID, WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME, YOU CAN'T ALWAYS BE RIGHT YOU KNOW!"

This snapped Harry out of his train of thought; he looked up to see what he'd missed. Ron was standing glaring down at Hermione, him being the one who'd aroused Harry. Hermione was sitting on the same chair; her eyes were swimming with tears.

"STOP IT," Hermione screamed this time, tears spilling over down her red face. "I don't know why I put up with you! I'm going for a walk!" And with that she stood up, gave Ron one last look and stomped out though the portrait hole.

"AAARRRHHH!" Ron cried clenching his fists in anger. "I CAN'T STAND WOMEN!" He looked at Harry like he'd just noticed him for the first time.

"Oh sorry mate, I didn't mean…" Ron started but Harry cut him off.

"Why don't you just back off; you're always yelling at her." He didn't know why he was getting involved, but it was about time Ron had his butt kicked into place.

"Wha…?" Ron gaped stunned as Harry stood abruptly gave Ron the same look he'd received from Hermione and followed her path out the portrait hole, only in a much less dramatic fashion. Ron glared at The Fat Lady as she swung shut.

"AAARRRHHH!"

--------------------------------------

**XXX**

----------------------------------------

Hermione stormed thought the hall ways, her footsteps echoing loudly enough to set off Filch. But she didn't care, and she continued the march through the hallway until she heard a voice coming from a broom closet near by. Slowly she approached the door the voice inside sounded irritated and annoyed. She carefully turned the knob and pulled the door open.

A boy with shaggy black hair fell out into the hallway along with four brooms and an empty bucket. The noise ecoed around the hall. Hermione dropped to her knees to help the boy up. He looked about her age, maybe a year or so older. He shook his head and grumbled.

"Are you ok?" Hermione questioned the stranger. But he merely shook his head, his black hair swaying lightly. He slumped against the wall and then fell back to the floor.

"That was…" The boy looked up at Hermione, his deep blue eyes were filled with laughter. He let out a bark like laugh. "BLOODY AWESOME!"

Hermione jumped back. She'd seen this boy before… but not as a boy, as a man. There was no mistaking his bark-like laugh for anyone else's.

"Sirius?" She bent down back to his level. "Sirius Black?"

His laughter subsided and he looked straight into Hermione's eye causing her to blush. "Yea, I'm Sirius." He stuck out his hand, "And who might you be, young fine lady?"

She shook his hand her mouth hanging open unable to answer his question. She only continued to shake.

"Uh, ok it's really nice to meet you, but I wanted help up." Sirius grinned, "But I've got it covered, seems I've left another one speechless." He laughed loudly. He jumped up and then help Hermione back to her feet.

"Whoa," Sirius looked around the hall. "What the heck just happened…" He peered back in the broom closet. "James, Remus, Peter? "JJJJAAAAMMMMEEEESSSS!"

----------------------------

**XXX**

---------------------------------------

James sat up, he felt dizzy his vision was blurred. He shook his head lightly to try to clear it. He was sitting on a hard wood floor. There were several bed all around him. A tall lanky boy was standing over him. He had red hair and a face full of freckles.

"Damn, Peter." He shook his head again to remove the hair from his eyes. Then he looked up at the red headed boy. "Who're you?"

"Harry?" Ron muttered.

James cocked an eye brow, "Haha, Harry that's sort of a funny name. If only you were bald, that'd be a riot!" James laughed as he got to his feet.

Ron continued to look at him like a deer looking at on coming headlights. "How'd you get up here so fast?"

"Beats me, but I've got to go hunt down a rat if you will excuse me." James dusted himself off defiantly. "Idiot he is, I mean honestly we agreed not to pull the lever!"

"Lever?" Ron was ready to smack Harry. He was making absolutely no sense; little did he know that the boy he thought was Harry Potter was really his father.

James smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know!" He sighed, "But that's personal information of the Marauders, and we have no openings for new members."

"Marauders?"

James glared at him, "What are you a mocking bird or something… do you have a glitch?"

"You're just not making any sense," Ron tried to piece together the puzzle in front of him. "I saw you storm out of the common room, so I came up here and bam now you're here."

"I stormed out of no where," James stated. "I haven't ever seen you before, so how could I be mad at you?"

Ron shook his head, "Has someone given you a potion?"

"ARH, I don't have time for this, out of my way Hairy Boy!" James pushed past Ron knocking him into Neville's bed and causing his pet toad to be released from his box.

James was just about to the door when a pillow flew out of no where and knocked him hard in the back of the head.

"OUCH!" James growled something under his breath. "What the hell was that for?"

"The real question is what the hell is wrong with you! Why are you acting so strange!" Ron spat back grabbing the pillow of Seamus' bed.

"Don't you throw that at me! You're the one acting strange, you hairy boy!" James teased looking around for a pillow or something even harder he could throw back.

"MY NAME IS NOT HARRY!" Ron screamed and chucked the second pillow at Jame's head.

This time James dodged it and rolled over to Harry's bed grabbed the pillow and threw it hard at Ron. "Mate, there's something definitely wrong with you… first you're telling me you're name is Hairy and now you're telling me it's not…" James ducked as another pillow came flying his way.

James grabbed Trevor and tossed him at Ron just as Neville Longbottom came up the staircase.

"TREVOR!" Neville dived to the ground revealing a small and short rat like boy behind him.

**--------------------------------------------**

**XXX**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it... REVIEW IT!**

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_


	6. Spying In The Girls Bathroom

**Harry Potter**

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter Six:** Spying in the girls Bathroom

Disclaimer- I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very mind!

**Authors Note!**

Here it is! And for a few hours I thought I wouldn't be able to get it up! My computer absolutly hates me at the moment, well not this one, the windows! Yes well besides that here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!

**p.s.** I forgot to do shout outs last chapter so I'm conbining them on this chapter!

**BIG THANKS TO- **Stoneage Woman, whom without my stories whould be gibberish! Sammy, thanks for letting me use your name! Sadie, girl you wanted to be in one of my chapters, TADA!

**----------------------------**

**XXX**

**---------------------------**

Lily coughed, she felt wet… very wet. She looked up to find a sprinkler pointing right at her. She sputtered and crawled awkwardly away, slipping slightly on the wet grass.

Once she was clear of the water works, she stood up and gazed about. She was no longer inside, that much was obvious. The day seemed much colder; there was no breeze like the one when she was out jogging before.

Many things were the same, yet several things were different Hagrid's hut still stood by the Forbidden Forest;the Hogwarts castle was still standing.A cool breeze swept across the moonlit ground. The stars were out, yet something didn't feel right. Something about this Hogwarts felt darker.

As she gazed around thesubtly different Hogwartsshe caught sight of… James? Not the person she would ask for but he had to know what was going on.

She started off stomping dramatically in his direction, but the soaked grass madethe stomps inaudible.She got to his side and spun him around harshly.

"What the heck happened Potter!" She shouted. As James turned, Lily let out a small scream as she met his eyesThis wasn't James… he was shorter and his hair wasn't nearly as wild as the James she knew and hated. His glasses were a different color, not that she paid that much attention to that fact, and he had a weird tattoo on his forehead. The thing she noticed the most were his eyes. They were no longer a rich chocolate color, but they mirrored the color of her own eyes instead.

"Who are you?"

--------------------------

**XXX**

**------------------------------- **

"Hello… Hellllllllllooooooo," Remus'eyes went in and out of focus. There was a girl bending over him. She had fiery red hair, and a soft face.

"Lily?" Remus mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and them opening them again trying to focus on the girl above him.

"Well this is just great, Gin. I told you there were boys spying on us." A girl with short blonde hair complained. "I knew the girl's bathroom was a horrible spot to tell secrets, especially in a castle!"

Ginny moaned. "Would you give that theory a rest, Sadie!" She looked at her friend, "You may be a Ravenclaw, but that doesn't mean you're always going to be right."

The girl named Sadie stuck her tongue out at Ginny. "You're just jealous of my superior brain power!"

Remus groaned. His head was filled with nonsense of girl's bickering. If he'd been listening right, they'd said they were in the girl's bathroom. "Oh great" he thought, "I'm in the girls bathroom, this'll look just great on my Order of the Phoenix résumé."

"Hey, I think he's waking up," Sadie stated pointing at a now fully conscious Remus. "Welcome back, now… GET OUT!"

"Sadie! Would you give it a break, he's not going to eat you!" Ginny laughed as Sadie shrugged.

Remus watched the two girls fuss a little longer before saying. "It's been really great meeting you both, but I'm sort of, well, confused. Have either of you seen James?"

"James Ruby?"

"No,"

"James Kercaba?"

"No,"

James Lickerdo?"

"NO! I didn't know there were so many people named James! I mean James Potter!" Remus exclaimed.

Ginny backed up, "James Potter?"

Sadie just laughed, "He did hear us! He knew we were talking about him!" She glared at Remus, "Listening into girls conversations is an all out low, no matter how hot one is."

"No, I don't think he's talking about Harry, I think he really means James Potter." Ginny looked at Remus, perplexed. "What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

-------------------------

**XXX**

**------------------------------ **

"Belipod, Snip Snap, Licker Tarts, Boo Bats."

Sam blinked twice, and then opened her eyes, someone was chanting. She looked to the right, the direction in which the sound was coming from to see a blonde girl huddling over a caldron. She was wearing radish earrings, and a bottle cap necklace.

Sam shook her head to clear it and then sat up. "Hello?" She called out to the strange girl, but received no reply. The girl only continued her chanting.

Sam stood up and stretched and looked around. Where were the others? What had that machine done to them? If it had been a dream maker like Sirius had said her dream definitely wasn't to end up in some strange bathroom with a crazy girl chanting words into a cauldron.

She slowly approached the blonde girl. "Erm, hello?" This time the enchanter did stop. She turned around to face the speaker.

"Oh, you're awake!" She smiled. It was a strange smile, but nonetheless inviting. "I was brewing you a potion because you seemed to be having nose problems."

"Nose problems?" Sam asked tilting her head slightly in question. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She pushed it side to side. Her nose looked perfectly fine to her)

The strange girl nodded. "Yes, it kept changing shape and form. It was quite interesting to watch at first, but then I remembered what my dad had told me about shape-changing noses!" The girl patted Sam on the back, "Don't be alarmed, it only means you're going to explode, so I was making you a remedy."

Sam laughed lightly. "No, no, no!" She giggled. "It's not a problem at all, you see I'm a metamorpmagus.It means I can change my appearance at will. My mum tells me that when I sleep, my nose sometimes shifts forms, but it only happens when I'm dreaming."

"So then you must have been dreaming I suppose." The girl thought about it, "I guess it is possible. I'll have to tell my father about this. It could make a good headliner."

"Headliner?"

"Yes, my father is in charge of the Quibbler!" The strange girl said proudly.

Sam grimaced but held her tongue. She had hated the Quibbler ever since it had written a story about her older sister's daughter. The article stated that metamorphadflkajsdf should not be allowed.

"My name's Luna," She said sticking out her hand for Sam to shake.

"Sam," She replied and shook Luna's hand. "Luna means moon, doesn't it?" Sam asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Luna nodded proudly. "My mother thought of it. She liked it because she and my father would always watch the moon together when they were dating."

Sam smiled. She was starting to like this girl. There was something about her. It was refreshing.

"Do you by chance happen to know where I can find Lily Evans?" Sam asked as they exited the bathroom and wandered the corridors.

"Lily Evans?"

"Yea, she's a red head, like the only one in school. She's got a temper that's yet to be matched when she's mad." Sam smiled thinking of her friend.

Luna thought for a little while. "Do you mean Ginny Weasley?" She asked, "She's got red hair and a temper when she's mad, but she can also be the sweetest thing."

"Well I think we're talking about the same girl, she's in Gryffindor." Sam stated, waiting for Luna to realize who she was really talking about.

"Yep, that's definitely Ginny. Follow me," Luna said pointing toward the staircase.

Sam yawned and followed, "I just hope Filch isn't out tonight, I almost had a run in with him back before Peter pulled that bloody switch… Peter…"

"Who's Peter?"

"I'm not really sure anymore. I thought I knew him, until this afternoon." Sam thought back to the incident in the library as the two girls climbed the many sets of staircases.

Sam was nearly out of breath when they finally made it to the top. Luna set of briskly towards the common room. Sam jogged to keep up with her. As they rounded the corner to the Fat Lady, the halted as two figures sat in front of the portrait apparently throwing out random guesses at what the password was.

"This is completely nonsense! You know who I am. I'm Sirius Black, you old hag. Now let me into the common room!"

"Sirius, please, that's not going to help." Came a girl's voice. "She doesn't remember who you are."

"DOESN'T REMEMBER WHO I AM!" Sirius cried, "Everyone knows who I am!"

"Imposter! Imposter! Sirius Black has long since left this school and this earth!" The Fat Lady cried viciously.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M DEAD!"

"Yes, yes I am"

"DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU, YOU OLD BAT!"

"Sirius! Stop it!"

"She's calling me dead! I've never felt more alive!"

Slowly Luna and Sam approached the conflict. "Sirius?" Sam called out softly, happy to finally find someone she recognized.

Sirius whirled around. "SAM! Thank the heavens!" Sirius ran forward and hugged her. "This place is crazy! People are calling me dead, and this girl," He pointed his thumb over his solder. "Says I can't talk to anyone because there's something wrong with me!"

Hermione ran up to the three of them. "You know him?" She asked Sam.

Sam shrugged, "You don't always get what you want, but yea I know him." She said patting him on the head and laughing.

"Are there any more of you?" Hermione asked, her face serious. "Any more people from your time...I mean, any other friends?"

Sirius sighed, "She keeps asking this question. I'm just ignoring her. If you do it long enough she turns into a mad Lily clone!"

Sam groaned and pushed Sirius away from her, "Yes, there's me, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter." Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"You have no idea." Hermione groaned.

-----------------------------

**XXX**

**----------------------------- **

Harry stepped back. At first glance, he could have sworn it was Ginny. But her reaction at the sight of him, and her question, 'Who are you?' didn't make any sense.

"Harry."

The girl shook her head trying to clear it. Who was this boy? Why did he look so much like James? She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again.

"And who are you?" The James clone asked. He was looking hard at her. Did that mean he was confused?

"I-I'm Lily." She held out her hand lightly, "Lily Evans."

Harry gapped at the girl who called herself Lily. "How'd… how did you get here?" He thought back to the time in his third year when he'd used time-turners to save his Godfather. He looked at Lily's neck. It bore no necklace.

"I'm not really sure… There was this big machine. And then Peter pulled this lever, and then there was a big flash of light, and I woke up out here."

"So you have no Time-Turner?" Harry asked, begging her to say she did in fact have one with her.

"No, Time-Turners are illegal, why in the world would I have a Ti… TIME TURNER!" Lily's eyes seemed to pop out of her sockets. "You mean you think I'm from the future?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I know you're from the past." Harry tried to clear his head so he could think this theory over. He needed Hermione. He wondered if she'd be back in the common room by now. "Follow me, I need to talk this over with someone."

Lily tilted her head, but set off after Harry at a slight jog to the castle.

--------------------------

**XXX**

**------------------------------- **

Ginny gasped. She knew she recognized him. But it wasn't possible, what was a younger version of the Lupin she knew doing in the girl's dorm bathroom?

"Lupin, like Professor Lupin?" Sadie asked kicking up an eyebrow. "You look much younger than the last time I saw you."

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Remus sighed. "Look, I really have to go. It's been fun and all, but I have to find James and Sirius and Peter."

"What are all the marauders doing here?" Ginny gasped, "No Remus, you're going no where, except with me!" She pulled him out the door and into the girl's dorm. Then down to the staircase.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as he tried to keep up with the girl who looked like Lily, but obviously wasn't.

"I have to talk to Harry about this, or Hermione, she'd know what to do." Ginny said franticly. Then she stopped frantically. Sadie, aren't you coming?

Sadie smiled from a few stairs up, sorry Gin, I'm tired and I've got a date with Johnny tomorrow, maybe another time?"

Ginny laughed, "Alright whatever Hun, I'll see you around then." And with that, she continued down the stair, yanking Remus by the sleeve of his robes)

When they entered the common room, Ginny set off to the Boys dorm. She began up the stairs, Remus at her heels.

"You can't go up here!"

"I need to talk to Harry," Ginny shouted back at him.

"Well, at least let me go first so I can make sure all the boys are decent." Remus stated yanking on Ginny's ponytail.

Ginny groaned, "Fine. Whatever, just hurry it up!"

Remus grinned and ran past her; he pushed open the boy's dorm door and would've been knocked back down to the bottom of the stairs, had Ginny had not been behind him. The pillow that had collided with Remus' face fell to the ground.

Ginny giggled, "Well I'm glad you went first!" She crawled past a stunned Remus and entered the boy's dorm. She looked around wildly and spotted Harry. She ran up to him and pulled him by the neck of his shirt down so she could talk to him.

"Harry, I really need to talk to you." She whispered urgently.

"STOP CALLING ME HARRY!" The boy roared. Ginny leapt back as she realized that it was indeed not Harry who she had whispered to. But if it wasn't Harry then it had to be...

"James?"

"THANK YOU!" He laughed and looked down at her. "Oi, Evans! Since when do you call me James...not that I don't like it or anything." He added grinning.

"I'm not Lily,"

"What? I can't hear you, this crazy red head guy started throwing pillows at me." He shouted pointing at Ginny's older brother,

"RON!"

The pillow fight stopped abruptly. The four boys looked around at her. Peter was huddled in the corner using a blanket as his only protection, and Ron and Neville were fighting it out using towels as whips.

"Oi, Peter when did you get here!" James shouted looking in the corner. "What the heck did you do!"

"No, STOP!" Ginny said grabbing James' robes before he could launch himself at Peter. "I want all of you to come down to the common room right now!" And with that Ginny turned on her heel and marched out of the dorm.

---------------------------

**XXX**

**------------------------------- **

**Like it, Love it, Hate it… REVIEW IT!**

Ok ok so I was actually going to have everybody reunite in this chapter, but it was already getting a little to long for my style, and pretty boring. It was just the same things happening to different groups of people. So yea, and it was also pretty jumpy, sorry about that.

Well with that in mind, until next Monday! **Unless I get over 20 reviews then I'll update sooner!**

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**CHAPTER FOUR-**

smalltowngurl- You flattter me, and you now know who it was at the end of the chapter, sooo woohoo! Thanks for the review!

Turtel- LoL, yes yes, I put you in my story... but only by accident, hehehe! Thanks for the review!

SerenityRose016- I am loving your review! Thanks for the review!

wildwolfy- thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review!

Phantom of a Rose- Yes indeed! Thanks for the review!

BlueSea14- I'm glad you find it funny! Thanks for the review!

Bright Green Eyes- lol hold your horses, Harry Lily and James will meet face to face soon enough! Thanks for the review!

cmtaylor531- uh huh! You got it right! Thanks for the review!

SadBeauty-Dot- haha, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review... and for old times sake, B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

Dragonfly150- You like that song to much! hehehe! Thanks for the review!

GoddesGirl123- I'm so glad you like my story, yours rocks to, if I could just find the time to finally finish reading what you have so far! Thanks for the review!

JULIe- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And Thanks for the review!

I-see-thestrals- I'm really glad you love it! I aim to please! Thanks for the review!

StargateAngel101- I'm glad you like it! I really don't know if you spelled absolutly right... I don't know if I spelled it right... annnyways, Thanks for the review!

**CHAPTER FIVE-**

SerenityRose016- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SERENITY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOU! Well I know my last update was a day early and this is late, I still wanted to wish you a happy birthday! Thanks for the review!

I-see-thestrals- Thank you! Thanks for the review!

Smalltowngurl- eh yea, I know I forgot to take out beta corrections, but I reposted it and took out the mistakes! So glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

wildwolfy- I'm so happy to see you like it! I'm still working on a new title, thanks so much for the suggestion! I will most certianly keep it in mind! Thanks for the review!

Turtel- NOW YOU ARE! hehehe that was funny! Yes it would be very weird if one day I poped into my childrens time... eeehhh! State Street Step!

GoddesGirl123- It will all happen in good due time! hehehe, thanks for the suggestions! Thanks for the review!

cmtaylor531- Oh yes, and I have it all planned out, this adventure is not going to be a walk in the park! Thanks for the review!

StargateAngel101- In good time, everyone will know whats going on... maybe ;D Thanks for the review!

the fifty bill- I'm sooo glad you're getting into the story, I'm also glad so many people like it! Thanks for the review!

Julie- No Ron shouldn't be yelling at Hermione, but I thought it was very in character! Besides, it was a fun fight to write... hehe that rhymed! Thanks for the review!

BlueSea14- Thanks! Thanks for the review too!

Hisan Kage- Thank goodness for you! If you hadn't reminded me that I'm supposed to update today, well I wouldn't have updated! Thanks for the review!

Buffalo Nickel Girl- I am loving your Black To The Future idea... if only it was focused around Sirius! So very glad you're loving it, your reviews are to sweet! Thanks for the review!


	7. A Wise Headmaster

**Harry Potter**

**Forward Motion**

**Chapter Seven:** _A Wise Headmaster_

Disclaimer- I own nothing of JK Rowlings! Those are all the wonderful creations of her very own mind!

_**Authors Note!**_

**HAVE MERCEY!** My Beta dissapeared on me.. lol! So I probably have a few spelling grammer mistakes! I did spell check a lot though and I read it over, so I hope it's ok! But I have to warn you all, this chapter is very fast moving! Lots happens in a little time, cause I really wanted to get to the main part of the story faster. Hope you guys like it anyways!

**_p.s._** I don't have time for shout outs this time cause I'm supposed to be in my room, eehh I got myself grounded! And my moms yelling at me to hurry it up!

**------------------------------**

**XXX**

**--------------------------------**

"I am sooooo bored!" Sirius moaned drumming his fingers on his knees. "Why won't she let us in?" Sirius motioned at the Fat Lady who still refused to let the boy who looked like Sirius Black enter her common room.

Hermione shook her head, Ron and Harry were in there, and those were the people she needed to talk to. She looked up as she heard footsteps, but no one was moving. Looking down the hall, she saw two figures.

"Harry?" She jumped up as Harry came to a halt from his jog. "Harry we need to talk you'll never believe who I've found in a broom closet!" She stated running up to Harry.

Harry groaned, "You don't mean there's more!" He pointed behind him to a slow approaching red headed girl.

"That's not…" Hermione squinted at the distant figure. "Is that Lily Evans?" She looked over at Harry, he nodded slowly.

"And who are all these people?" He asked waving his hand about at Sam and Sirius. "Oh hey Luna." He added as Luna waved briefly from the corner.

"Harry," She said slowly, "You found Lily Evans, and if you're thinking the same thing I am, you believe she's from the past, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well I also found someone from the past," Hermione waved for Sirius to come forward. "Harry meet Sirius."

**---------------------------------**

**XXX**

**---------------------------------------**

James held his stomach as it gave an enormously loud grumble. "I'm sick of this waiting, and I don't even know who we're waiting for!" He groaned, and then glared at Ginny. "And who elected you; no one wants you yelling orders at us!"

Ginny glared back, but in a light manner. "I just need to figure some things out, and since the person I needed to talk to wasn't in the boy's dorm I think it's best to just sit and wait till he comes back."

"Why are you waiting for Harry, he's talking to you right now!" Ron grumbled pointing at James, thus making the marauder jump to his feet and pull out his wand.

"If you call me Harry one more time, I am going to…"

Ginny jumped up interrupting his threat. "What you need to do, _James_ is calm down, put your wand away." Ginny instructed.

"Yes, mother. " He huffed, and with one last death glare in Ron's direction James stuffed his wand back in his robes.

"Why are you calling him James? His name is Harry, HARRY!" Ron roared.

"RON! LOOK AT HIS FACE! IT'S NOT HARRY!"

Ron glared at his sister, but never the less took her advice. He studied James's face carefully. Lifted his bangs, looked at his eyes, and held his wand to the light.

"No way… it isn't Harry!" Ron gaped as he looked once more into James's eyes.

"The red head is making me uncomfortable," James complained pushing Ron out of his face. "Call him off!"

"No, Ron, it's not Harry. I'm glad you finally realized it, sort of sad you couldn't tell your best mate from his fat… fat clone… heh." Ginny blushed at the cover up. She had almost slipped the word father that would be a big no-no.

James stuck his tongue out at her, "I'll ignore that, but only because I know that I am indeed not fat… but that clone word… ouch, I'm an original."

"So he really is James?" Ron asked rubbing his head. "But that's not possible; he'd have to be from the pa…"

Ginny jumped up and shouted, "PANTRY!"

Everybody looked around at her, "Ron, may I have a word with you." She asked in a strained voice. "NOW!"

Ron jumped up and followed her to the corner of the room. "What?" He complained leaning into the wall. "I'm so confused this isn't making any sense!"

"Of course it's not! I don't really understand it much either, but the one thing I do know is that it's plain old stupid to tell these guys they're from the past." Ginny told her older brother.

"So he really is from the future?"

"Yes, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Lily are all here from the future… I believe. You see that short boy, that's Peter. And the blonde boy, Remus."

Ron gaped as he realized that she was in fact right. "What the bloody… what are they doing here?"

Ginny shook her head, "By mistake I believe… but it's just strange that this group came forward through time… I wonder if any others…"

Ron groaned, "You're making my head hurt!"

"Time travel does that to a person," Ginny nodded rubbing her temple. "This is going to be a long hard night."

"You've got that right…" Ron paused, "Do you hear something?"

"My heads pounding… I didn't think it was that loud though…"

Ron shook his head, "Do I hear voices…" Ron looked at the portrait hole. "Outside the common room." He added as Ginny gave him a spatial look.

Ginny kicked up an eyebrow, she walked over to the Fat Lady and pressed her ear against the wall.

"You're driving me CRRAAA-ZZY!" A voice carried through the wall. Ginny leapt back and began pulling on the portrait hole. Looking out she saw six figures.

**----------------------------------------**

**XXX**

**-----------------------------------------**

Hermione pushed Harry up to Sirius carefully. "I just thought you'd like to meet him before we ran into everyone else… which very well could be tomorrow morning." She groaned thinking of when the portrait hole would finally swing open revealing students on there way to classes.

Sirius shook Harry's hand, "Good to meet you, names…"

"Sirius, I know." Harry smiled, for some reason this wasn't bugging him. It lifted a weight of his solders, right now in this second his God Father wasn't dead.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "So you've heard of me have you?" He grinned then looked closer at him. "You know you look almost exactly like one of my best mates. It really starting to creep me out."

Harry grinned, "Spitting image aren't I?" He laughed as Sirius nodded.

"And you!" Sirius said now obviously excited. "You remind me of my dear girlfriend Lily Evans. I bet you wish you really were Lily, just so you could date me."

"Sirius,"

"But not to worry, I'm sure maybe we could just get together sometime, Lily wouldn't mind."

"Sirius!"

"Well maybe she would…"

"SIRIUS!"

"WHAT!"

"I am Lily Evans." She pointed out.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Oh by golly… you are _Lily Evans_…"

"And I am most certainly not dating you!" She huffed poking her finger into his chest. "Don't you go spreading rumors, I thought that ended fifth year."

"Heh… right well, I've still got Sam here!" He barked trying to grab Sam, but she dodged him and ran behind Luna's back.

"Fine be that way, I love you all to!" Sirius let out a fake sob. "I guess I'll just go wallow in self pity for now."

"Sirius grow up," Lily hissed.

"Only if you grow up first!"

"Oh you are so immature!"

"Well you're more immature-er…. So HA!" Sirius made a face and ducked as Lily made to smack his in the head.

"Sirius you know what," Lily asked him, smiling lightly.

"What?"

"You drive me CRAA-ZZY!" Lily laughed, and bopped him on the head.

Sirius stuck out his tongue, "That just means I'm doing my job right!" He leaned against the Fat Lady only to jump back away from it.

"It's moving!" Sirius pointed at Fat Lady.

"She's letting us in!" Hermione smiled, and walked towards the portrait.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" The Fat Lady cried, obviously trying to close the path, but to no avail. She swung open revealing the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginny!" Harry and Hermione cried out together.

Ginny grinned, "Thank the gods! You're back! I need to talk to you, now! It's urgent, you won't believe me when I tell you!"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I think we're on the same page." Ginny looked to Harry, who smiled and pointed behind him where Sirius and Sam were, they both waved. However, a girl with red hair just stared right back at her. It was as though she was looking into a mirror.

"Is that Lily?" Ginny asked staring into the mirror image.

Hermione nodded, "I know it's weird, but you're just going to have to put it past you, we need to figure this all out." And with that, Hermione climbed into the common room, everyone else on her heels.

They walked into see everyone sitting around the fireplace. James and Remus were lecturing Peter for pulling the switch, and Neville was stroking his pet toad, Trevor. Ron was sitting in one of the armchairs, he looked up and then jumped up.

"Harry?" He ran towards him rather over enthusiastically. "Is it really you?"

Harry laughed and lifted his bangs off his forehead revealing his lighting bold shaped scar. "The one and only," He smiled as Ron let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You have no idea how confusing this night has been!"

Harry shook his head, "Sorry mate, but it's only going to get worse." He motioned behind him to reveal the rest of the group from the past.

"This is unbelievable," Ron shook his head, "What in the name of pixies is going on!"

Hermione came up next to Harry, "We're going to figure that out," And with that, she walked away promptly.

"Still mad at me, is she?" Ron grumbled. "Figures."

Harry shrugged, "You two can work it out later, we really need to deal with what's going on now." He looked back behind him to see Luna cautiously poke her head into the portrait hole.

"I don't believe I should come it," She stated and with that, she turned on her heel and marched away.

Harry was to taken aback by the sudden action that he had no time to call her back. He shook his head and turned back to the couch, the marauders were reuniting, Sam and Lily sat down and began to talk amongst themselves.

Hermione came back to Harry's side as Ron took his place back on his armchair, a sour look crossed his face.

"Well what do you propose?" Hermione whispered waving about the common room, "Should we tell them or not?"

Harry shook his head, "We really have no choice in the matter, first we'll find how they got here, if they even know. Then if we can't find a way to send them back, that's when we'll tell them."

Hermione nodded, "Attention, can I have everyone's attention… hello? Please listen…" Hermione called about the room but no one seemed to have heard her.

"SHUT UP!"

Everybody turned to Ron, "Sorry, not me, them," Ron stated pointing to Harry and Hermione. All heads turned to them.

"Erm… Hello, for those of you who don't yet know me, my name's Harry." He spoke over James sniggers of 'hairy boy'. "And this is Hermione," He stated motioning to the girl beside him.

"If you're going to say something, get it over with." Sirius shouted.

"Right, ok I'd like to know how you all got here, no not you Neville." He added as Neville began his tail of being yanked down the dorm steps by Ginny.

"I mean the marauders, Sam and Lily. How did you get… here." He ended lamely, but nonetheless he received several unsteady looks.

"It was my fault," Heads turned to Peter. "We were on our nightly prowl, and this door said, "Do Not Enter!" so we did, and inside there was this giant… machine."

"coughwishmachinecouch," Sirius's spat out, looking innocent as everyone rolled there eyes at him.

James took over the story from there, "So we came across this, 'wish machine' and we were innocently examining it when we hear this knock from the window, so Peter went to see who it was, it turned out to be Lily, and then a later knock revealed Sam. So we were all together looking at this giant machine when,"

Sirius took over the story now, "When Peter stepped forward and pulled down this giant lever that said, "DO NOT PULL". And all of the sudden everything went,"

"Everything turned this white creamy color, and it felt like I was spinning through snow or something. And then everything went black, and when I opened my eyes I was in a girl's bathroom." Remus finished looking up at Harry.

"So, I personally think it's some sort of transporter, like it takes you to different places in the castle." Sam jumped in, not wanting to be left out of the discussion. The only person in the group of time-travelers that remained silent was Lily.

Harry looked at Hermione, she nodded meaning that he should go ahead and tell them. "Alright, so you each ended up in different places with different people,"

The group nodded.

"The truth is you weren't teleported to different rooms in the castle." Harry stated, he looked at Lily, she knew what he was talking about.

"We've been transported into the future," She finished for him.

Silence swept the room.

"Are you mental Evans?" James voice cracked the pause. "What makes you think we've gone into the future, what looks different to you?"

"Several things," Lily stated above the whispers, she looked at Sam. "You believe me don't you?" She asked her friend. "Think about it, look at the weather, we were just out jogging two hours ago. The weather back home was chilly, the weather here is freezing, especially when you wake up under a sprinkler."

"You're nuts," Sirius muttered. "James you're in love with a crazy person." He shook his head sadly looking away from Lily.

"Stop it!" But the voice was not Lily's this time, it was Sam's. "Leave her alone… she's right, something about this place is different. And the people, explain how we've never seen these people in our life, even though they're the same year as us!" She badgered pointing to Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville.

"Trust me," Harry spoke now. "I know who you all are… I've heard stories about each of you… well maybe not you Sam, but all the rest of you."

"Yea like I'm really going to trust someone who looks exactly like me! I think you're some sort of an imposter."

"Or maybe a descendent," Remus added. "If we really were sent into the future, don't you think we'd have children here…"

James and Sirius looked at Remus, bewildered. "You mean you think that this guy is… is my son?"

"Something to that matter, yes, I believe that this boy could somehow be your son." Remus nodded, he doesn't completely look like you, but the resemblance is very close."

James nodded in agreement, "I guess I know what you mean. It's believable in a sort of twisted, messed up way."

Sirius laughed, "But if James is this guys father, who's the mum?" He looked at Harry, "I'm guessing you know the answer to that."

Harry looked at Hermione for support. Hermione was there for him,

"We can't just tell you something like that, in fact we shouldn't even be talking to you! Who knows how this could effect our future. If we told you who you marry, what if you changed your mind knowing you'd marry her." Hermione explained, "Harry would just disappear, everything would be different."

Remus nodded, "You're right, we probably shouldn't be interacting… but what are we going to do, we have to get back to the past as soon as possible." Remus stated.

"Time-Turners," Sirius piped in. "They're not legal in our day and age, but maybe now they are, do you have any?"

Ginny shook her head, "Two years ago we had a run-in at the Ministry of Magic, we sort of destroyed all the time-turners."

"Maybe we could have them make us some new one, it shouldn't take that long." Neville suggested reaching for Trevor as he dashed away under the table.

"No can do, it takes over five years for them to make a new one, by that time there'd be a gap in the time stream, everything would be messed up." Hermione said looking putout.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Sam asked looking around at everybody.

"Find another machine, like the one back at home." Peter suggested looking at Harry. "I'm sure if there was a time machine back in our school in our time, there's still one here now."

"I highly doubt that, Dumbledore wouldn't have such a thing. He took away the Mirror from our first year, so it would make sense that he would take away a time machine too." Hermione stated, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure there's another way."

"Maybe they're here for a reason," Everyone looked at Harry. He shrugged, in his hand was the letter from Dumbledore.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Brilliant, the letter, does he say something about this in there? Unless he had no idea this was to have happened."

Harry nodded, "It's nothing of how to get them back, it simply says, _New friends you will meet, and they will help you defeat, the one who lives to destroy. Trust you must make, chances you will take. To complete the journey you've began, you must take fate into your hands. _That's all it has about it, but I think it's a small hint, I mean what other friends could he be talking about?"

Ron shrugged, "Who knows, there's no way to tell, what if it's not them though?"

"But what if it is?"

Ron shrugged again, "I'm still trying to get over the fact that these guys are here, no way am I going to try to think about some letter Dumbledore wrote."

Harry sighed, "Knowing Dumbledore, he knew this was going to happen, and knowing Dumbledore he knows what's going to happen."

Hermione shook her head, "Dumbledore may be an amazing wizard, Harry. But there's no way he can see into the future, there's no way to tell that these are in fact the friends we are supposed to trust."

James shook his head, "No there's a way," Everyone looked at him questionably. Ginny spoke, "How would you know?"

"Because I too, received a letter from Dumbledore."

**------------------------------------**

**XXX**

**-------------------------------------------**

Like it, Love it, Hate it… **REVIEW IT!**

HAHA I bet you didn't see that coming! Alright so for those of you who haven't been reading my authors note, yes Dumbledore's Letter changed. Sorry I wrote that very vaguely because I just wanted to get my first chapter up, and when I got to this chapter I realized, I left out several important things, and added several unimportant things. And my second version of the Letter I like better because it… hehehe rhymes! You have no idea how hard it was not to stick made up stupid little words in there. I tried my best to stick the letter in character!

_**MUCHLOVE,  
**Final Fiction X_


	8. The Letter Deja Vu

**Harry Potter**

_**TITLE CHANGE!  
**I'd like to announce I have decided on a new title for my story. I'm sorry if this will confuse and/or annoy my reviews, but I very much like the new title more. I believe it fits in with the story, and tells more about it._

**Marauders In 1997** _(no longer Forward Motion)_

**Chapter Eight:**_ The Letter Deja Vu_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of JK Rowlings! ect ect ect... I think I'll shorten this disclaimer... maybe just for today anyways!_

_**Authors Note!**_

_Hey guys! I actually wasn't going to post this till I recieved one last review, reaching my goal of 80. But today I have to complain was an extreamly crappy day for me! BLAH! So I came home and found this extreamly mood boosting review by, Kait-Lynn23! And it was just enough to make me want to update just as soon as I could. So you all owe Kait-Lynn23 a big THANK YOU! Without her who knows when I would have updated._

_**p.s.** please excuse all spelling errors, I am still without a beta... hehehe Shreya where'd you go:D_

-----------------------------

XXX

-------------------------------------

_Dear James,_

_I come to you with a message, one you must hear. For in your hands I place, the future happenings for you to trace. I entrust in you a journey to undertake. And you can decide if you accept this fate. _

_A mirror reflects the onlookers eyes, for neither can live while the other survives. A flash of lightning a jolt of faith. A boy sent to earth to ensure a fate. He can not fulfill the journey he began, without the help from one young man. You must believe, and you will receive the answer to all your questions._

_Tonight at midnight it all begins. Take Moony and Padfoot and Wormtail, too. On a nightly prowl under the cresent moon. For on your sneak you will come across a door. Open it slowly, but do not implore. For in the center of the room you will find, a machine that is truly most divined. _

_Through snow through ice, do not simply entice. For this is the beginning of an adventure brimming. You will meet a red head, and you will think him to have a thickhead. But soon enough you will find that this boy is entwined with the journey you're designed._

_And without further ado I will let you pursue the adventure of you life. Be brave._

_Under The Gum Drops Secrets Lie, For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives._

_I am, yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

**OOO**

As James finished reading he looked up from the letter. Everyone was wearing a different expression, but in everyone's eyes was a look of confusion.

"James," Remus was the first to speak. "If you knew about all this then why didn't you say anything?" The others all nodded in agreement, Sirius looked mad that his mate would keep such news from him.

"Look, I didn't even really know who this guy was." James agrued, "Besides, if you got something like this would you share it with the world?"

Peter shook his head, "No, but I _would_ share it with my best mates." Remus and Sirius nodded, both looking rather livid.

"And if you don't know who the guy is then why would you follow the instructions! You could have gotten us killed if it was some sort of a trap!" Remus growled.

"Well I thought that much over, I do my research before I take you on adventures like these. I figured he knew something we didn't and it would benefit us all if why were to find it." James stated, he was beginning to sound nervous as his friends argued with him.

"So if it was going to be such a great Marauders discovery I still don't understand why you didn't let us in." Peter pushed, "Do you not trust us?"

James looked at Sirius, he hadn't said a word. "You guys gotta believe that I trust you, I trust you with my life!"

"And our lives don't seem to be so precious to you, willing to throw them away on some stupid quest." Remus shook his head in discust at his friend.

James smirked angerly, "You are all taking this waaay to seriously!"

"No we're not, if this thing could teleport us into the future who says it couldn't of killed us say we touched the wrong knob?" Remus barked back.

"Peter seemed to know which knob to pull, why don't you ask him!" James voice was starting to get more rough. "Why is this all my fault, I didn't ask for the letter!"

"And you didn't share it with us either, the Marauders are a team, a family, we're brothers!" Sirius' statement hit hard. James glare softened as he looked upon Sirius, but Sirius' expression was not so light.

"I know, alright, I know now that I should have told you about this." James bowed his head in shame of his dishonestly to his brothers. "I'm sorry, from now on my discovery is my family's."

Silence.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter seemed to be thinking over whether to forgive him or not. Finally Sirius spoke, in a soft voice. "Don't you let it happen again, Prongs."

"_Prongs, that means I'm forgiven," _James thought in relief. And like that the fight blew over, they didn't hug, they didn't do some strange handshake, it was just known, all was well. The heaviness in the room had lifted, everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Harry was stunned by the relationship James had with his friends, they were so tight. He knew only one person could destroy that of which was there friendship, Voldemort. But he wasn't going to let it happen, he was going to destroy Voldemort then send the Marauders back to there time.

Harry stopped. But what would happen, everything would change. If there was no Voldemort life in the Wizarding World would be different. No Dark Lord haunting every little child's dreams. No He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, showing up and destroying lives of innocent people.

Would his parents still have met, would he grow up differently. Would he remember any of the life he'd lived before. No, probably not… things would be very different. But that was a sacrifice he had to make, destroying Voldemort was what he had to do.

He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. He tried to smile but knew it came out as a grimmince when Hermione looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm fine, Hermione." Harry muttered to her, but the worried expression didn't leave her face. "Really, I was just thinking."

Hermione nodded and let out a low breath, so this was it. These were the people who were going to defeat the Dark Lord, that was, if they wanted too.

Ginny and Ron appeared at Harry's side. "We need to talk, now… privately." She added as the Marauders, Lily, Sam, and Neville all made to follow them. "Actually it's best you come too Neville, sorry you've been dragged into all this."

Harry shook his head, "No he's been dragged into it for a reason, Dumbledore wants him to come with us." He motioned for Neville to follow as the witches and wizards of 1997 disappeared into a separate room.

Ginny spoke first, "So obviously Dumbledore wants them to come along, but do you really think they'll all want to come?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, but if they stay much longer we have to agree on one thing," The group listened intently to Hermione. "No one is to tell them that James and Lily are married, got it, not one mention of the subject."

They all nodded, but Neville looked confused. "So… I take it we're all going to go on some adventure to kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry nodded, "Something to that sort, I don't think you know about Horcruxes yet, so I'll wait till we get back out there to explain what they are." Harry inhaled slowly, he hated the idea of dragging all these people along with him, but he knew he needed there support, and there help.

Ron stiffled a yawn, "So can we talk about this in the morning, I'm as pooped as a phionex!" He blinked trying to clear his sleepy head, "Besides, they're probably all really tired too, considering what they've been through."

Ginny nodded, "Yea we should probably get back out there, but remember what Hermione said, not a word." She looked over at her brother, "Promise?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't mention that James and Lily are married," Hermione reminded him, unsure if he was really hearing her.

"Oh yea, right, I promise I won't say a peep!" He yawned widely, "Now let me go to sleep!" He pushed open the door and the all stepped back into the common room.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all asleep, but Lily and Sam were looking around dumbfound. Both girls looked up as they entered.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, surprised to see his father and friends sprawled across the couch and floor, fast asleep.

Lily peered at Sirius, "I'm not sure…" Sam nudged her friend in the gut, "Everything's fine, we're all just really tired." She finished looking away from Sirius up to Harry.

He studied the two girls intently. "Well, I think I know a room you can stay in tonight." He walked over and kicked all the Marauders meaning to wake them from there slumber. "Follow me," He was taken aback at how the boys all seemed to jump from there sleep, eyes wide.

"Ok lead the way, I'm so tired." Sirius jumped up and down waiting to follow Harry.

Ginny looked over Sirius, "Did you hex them or something?" She looked over at Sam and Lily. Sam nodded, "Yea we couldn't seem to get them to shut up… heh"

Hermione yawned, "Well is it ok if I hit the hay, I need some sleep." Harry nodded, "I can take them to the Room of Requirement, no problem. You guys all get some rest,"

"What about you m-m-mate?" Ron stiffled another large yawn. Harry sighed, "I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight anyways, I've got a lot to think about."

They all nodded and headed up to there dorms, Ginny planting a quick kiss on his cheek before following Hermione to the Girls Dorm.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Sirius jumped up and down. Harry gave him a strange look, "What's going on, I wasn't born yesterday, what happened while we were gone?"

Sirius' energetic face instantly transformed to an innocent tired mesh of sleepiness. "Nothing, it's just when I get really tired I get hyper."

James jumped in, "Yea, you should see him sometimes, we gotta throw him in bed quick before he starts bounching off walls.

"Alright, I've got just the place." Harry explained the Room of Requirement to them as he made his way to the 7th floor. "Here it is, give me a second and I'll have your room in no time."

Remus leaned over and muttered something in James' ear that Harry unmistakably heard as something along the lines of '_add this to our map'_. He smiled as he began to pace back and fourth along the empty wall.

"_I need someplace for them to stay, some place where they can sleep."_

"_I need someplace for them to stay, some place where they can sleep."_

"_I need someplace for them to stay, some place where they can sleep."_

He opened his eyes, there on the wall was a simple brown door. "Perfect," He walked forward and opened it, revealing a cozy room filled with four beds. Looking closer Harry let out a relief of a breath realizing that there was a separate room, most likely for the girls.

"That's a sweet trick!" James complimented as he strode into the room, "Very cozy… very nice."

The girls nodded and smiled as they saw the second door. "Later guys, no coming in, got it!" Sam warned glaring at Sirius.

"We promise," Remus stated, he'd held his friends back once before. One out of ten times that they'd attempted to enter the girls dorm.

"Whatever, we're putting a silencing charm on our room though, so you can't hear anything." Sam stated as Lily disappeared into the room.

"Good we don't want to hear your snores anyways," Peter taunted. Sam stuck her tounge out at him before she too, disappeared into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Just come down to the Great Hall when you wake up, but wear these." He handed each of them a small ring, and two extras for the girls.

"What are these?" Remus asked, looking over the small ring. "Does it hide us?"

Harry nodded, "Hermione made them, they're a sort of disguise ring. You wear them and people will think you're somebody else."

"What happens if they know who they think we are?" Remus asked, "What if they know that the person they think we are is sitting right next to them?"

"The second they try to think of who you are they forget what they were thinking about entirely. In other words, you'll be fine." Harry informed them.

"But then you won't recognize us," Peter stated slipping the ring over his pudging right pointer finger.

"No… don't ask me how, but we'll be able to see you for who you are, because we already know who you are… it's hard to explain. If you really want to find out ask Hermione, but I doubt she'll make much sense."

Sirius nodded, "Well night then, see you in the morning." He got up and practically shoved Harry out the door. "Sweet dreams, and all that other stuff." And with that he shut the door, pointed his wand at it and muttered, _"Silencio!"_

Now know one could hear in, Sirius jumped on his bed and looked around at all his friends.

"Alright, OUT WITH IT!" James cried, you promised you'd tell us as soon as we were alone, now what did you hear!"

Remus nodded, "We looked like fools when they came out, it looked like Lily and Sam had hexed us!" Remus laughed, "Know tell us what you made us dive onto the floor and act like we were asleep for, it better be good."

Peter agreed, "I thought for sure they were going to bust you Sirius, did you see Lily, I was sure she was gonna say something!"

"Hey, Lily's not a rat, she kept his secret. And now I wanna know it, what did you hear!" James groaned throwing a piece of thread he'd pulled from the quilt at Sirius.

Sirius opened his mouth, excitement filling his features. "James, you and Lily are going to…"

_**BANG BANG BANG.**_

There was a knock at the door connecting the boys room to the girls. They all groaned as Sirius stopped midway into his news.

"Speak of the devil," Sirius muttered getting up to answer the door. As soon as he opened in Lily and Sam rushed in.

"Tell us what happened!" Lily ordered, "What the heck did you hear! And don't tell me you didn't hear anything good, cause I saw that smirk on your face while you were lying on the ground '_supposedly'_ asleep."

James groaned, "Lily you don't need to know, this is our info and we might chose not to share it with you,"

"Like _you_ chose not to share Dumbledore's letter with you best mates?" Sam hissed from behind Lily. "Tell us what happened, besides if James gets to hear it so should we."

"Let it go!" James growled, "Besides that doesn't make any sense, why should Sirius tell you just because he's telling me?"

"Because, he should trust us as much as he trusts you, because you kept a _huge_ secret from him." Lily spat, "Now spill, what did you hear!"

"So really I shouldn't tell any of you three, only Remus and Peter deserve to hear it, is that what you're getting at?" Sirius questioned, kicking up an eyebrow at Lily.

"Fine, don't tell us, but you can't tell James either then!" Lily insisted, yanking on James' sleeve.

"Eh, probably best I don't tell you anyways, James." Sirius nodded in agreement with Lily, making James' face change into a look of horror.

"NO WAY! You're gonna listen to _her_!" James complained glaring hard at Lily, whom looked very proud of herself.

"Believe me James, maybe you're just not ready to hear this yet." Sirius smiled slightly, "Besides, I get my payback this way."

James growled menacingly as Lily and Sam dragged him back into the girls room. "Look on the bright side James, you get to spend some time with Lily and Sam!" Remus stated brightly.

"humph, Remus sometimes I hate you," Were James' last words before the door was closed in his face.

Remus quickly charmed the door, so know one could heard what they were saying and then turned to Sirius. "Now I know this is big news, lets hear it."

"Somehow I think I already knew when I saw Harry, but this confirms it. Lily and James got married, and had Harry!"

Remus' mouth dropped open. "You're kidding. I know you're kidding, look at that lying smile, you're smiling, so you must be lying!"

Sirius looked over at Remus. "Nu-uh, I'm smiling cause it's frigging hilarious!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not, why do you always blame me of lying when I smile, I'm just a naturally happy guy." Sirius shot back, his beam shrinking slightly.

"Why would Lily marry _James_?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Well that's a dumb question!"

"You're just stubborn," Sirius complained frustrated that he couldn't get Remus to believe him.

"I'm stubborn?"

Peter watched the two bicker. He was silent, he neither moved nor spoke. He simply sat and watched his friends, unfazed by the news. If Sirius or Remus had paid an ounce of attention to him they would realise that he seemed to accept the strange fact, but not only accept it, he seemed to know that it was in-fact true.

-----------------------------

XXX

-------------------------------

_Like it, Love it, Hate it..._ **REVIEW IT!**

Alright, this chapter wasn't nearly as good as the last, and I tried to make a cliffy.. but it failed. hehehe! I do hope you all enjoyed it anyways though! Next chapter should come soon enough I'm already working on it. But I do need to take a break to update my James/Lily fic. Which is getting no attention. So with that I say, _REVIEW... but only if you want to..._ did that rhyme or was it just me?

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_


	9. Secrets, Senses, Suga Lips

**Harry Potter**

**Marauders In 1997**

**Chapter Nine:** _Secrets, Senses, Suga Lips_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of JK Rowlings... and for some reason everytime I type that I always type I WON nothing of JK Rowlings... only because I mix up my o and w very easily... this is a long disclaimer... I OWN NADA DE JK! ... ooohh that's catchy!_

**_Authors Note!_**

_I thought I'd get this up pretty soon! And I got so many great reviews and my chapter was already half way done... and all I had for homework is biology... lots of biology.. eek I just remembered I have a test tomorrow! Ahh so I should probably dash! If I fail I'm blaiming all of you, AH YOU KNOW I'M KIDDING! I adore my faithful reviewers!_

_**p.s.** Sorry to my beta whom I resently rediscovered I had, lol! I wanted to get this chapter up today, and with time difference I didn't see that possible, but I promise if you still wanna correct my horrid spelling, I'd love to continue to send you my stuff!_

**----------------------------------**

**XXX**

**------------------------------------**

"You're not going to be able to hear anything," Lily stared as James continued to press his ear against the door. "I think Remus has put another silencing charm on it."

"Lily you're evil," James glared over at her. "You had to convince Sirius to boot me out, now I have no idea what they're talking about."

"It serves you right, you kept something from them, the have every right to keep something from you." Sam told him, she was painting her nails with a pink polish she had conveniently found in her bedside drawn.

James groaned, "Let it go already, it's not gonna happen again… unless I want payback." James sneered, "But the payback won't be on them it'll be on _you_."

"Oh you're so frightening, nothing you keep from us can stay secret for long, we'll eventually find out what they're talking about behind the door." Lily teased James, "Girls have a way of finding out everything."

"You didn't find out about the letter, " James spat. He knew they had no excuse to that comeback, he was a genius.

"Yes we did, just today when you told us." Sam laughed, "See we find things out one way or another."

"Whatever," James accepted defeat. "They'll tell me soon enough, but I have a feeling it's somehow about me.."

"Everything's not about _you, _Potter." Lily sneered at him, "So why don't you grow up and get over it." Sam stopped her friend, "Actually Lily, I think it's about you _and_ Potter."

They both gazed at her. James spoke up first, "So you think maybe Lily's excuse to make Sirius tell her what he told me somehow worked in Sirius' advantage?"

"Yea, that way neither of you would hear his news so he could figure out if he should tell you or not. And by the way he talked about it, I think it was something really important." Sam looked at both of them, "These people know something about us that we don't even know yet."

Lily nodded, "That makes sense… what do you think they know?" Sam shook her head, "The only way we find out is by asking."

--------------------------------

**XXX**

**----------------------------------------**

"You aren't serious… and don't make a joke out of it! You really heard them say that… James and Lily, _married?" _Remus shook his head in disbelief.

"Dead serious, I heard them whispering about it. They said it like two times, James and Lily are Harry's parents." Sirius muttered excitedly.

"That's unbelievable… yet at the same time it is believable." Remus said his head still shaking slowly. "James and Lily, no matter how many times I say it, it just won't sound right."

"But isn't it the best thing, the funniest thing! They hate each other, and in the future they're getting married!" Sirius let out a bark-like laugh.

"Well as far as we know, they hate each other." Peter spoke up. "How do we know they're not in that room snogging each other?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other. Sirius jumped up and ran for the door, he tore it open and made to run in but a yelp stopped him. Slowly he looked down to see his foot over James' face.

Remus came up behind Sirius as he removed his foot from James' face. "Listening in were you?" Remus cocked an eyebrow. "Naughty, naughty."

James sat up and rubbed his reddened nose. "No, I was leaning against the door talking with Sam and Lily."

"Talking were you… not snogging?" Sirius questions wiggling his eyebrows. Lily jumped up off the bed and stormed over the Sirius.

"OK what were you talking about! You're not planning to get me to snog James are you? Cause if you are, I won't kiss him!" Lily roared, Sirius was known to come up with schemes to hook the rivals up.

"Lily clam down, we weren't planning anything. We were just talking… besides we should all get to sleep. Here," Remus handed the girls each a ring. "Wear this when you leave, Harry says."

"I thought it was Simon says?" Sam giggled. The boys rolled there eyes and Sirius helped James to his feet.

"So you really weren't snogging?" Sirius whined, desperately wanting to know if they were keeping a secret relationship.

"If we were, I might just choose not to tell you," James grinned maliciously as he exited the girl's room, sending a wink over his shoulder to Lily, making Sirius jump up and down.

"Night Suga Lips," James whispered to Lily as he disappeared into the boy's room. Lily grimaced and plastered a gob on her face. "Night, Ego Face." Lily shut the door on a confused Sirius and got ready for bed, grumbling as Sam asked before the lights went out if she and James really did have a secret relationship.

------------------------------------

**XXX**

**---------------------------------------------**

The sun rose brightly on Hogwarts. The clouds glowed a light orange as the rays hit them, sending an all out warm feeling around the castle.

Harry awoke looking around the room he found he must have overslept, all the beds around him were neatly made and empty. Everyone was down at breakfast. He got up slowly, swaying at he stood, he felt dizzy and sick. He took a quick shower, dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall.

He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in there regular spots arguing about 'who knows what'. Ginny was sitting next to an open seat he figured was saved for him. He made his way for the table, but something caught his eye. Looking over at the Slytherin table, he saw James and Sirius talking to a confused looking Blaze.

He quickly made a sharp turn and headed in there direction. As he neared the table, he heard the two friends talking to Blaze.

"Who am I?"

"Who am I?"

He groaned as he understood what they were saying.

"You're… I don't remember, and you're I forgot… ahhh I'm so confused!" Blaze cried as James and Sirius continued to torment the Slytherin. If it had been Malfoy, Harry would have let them continue the show, but he felt some pity for Blaze. They were using there rings to confuse him to the point of total confusion.

"James, Sirius, leave him alone." Harry laughed and both of them jumped at the mention of there name.

"Oh, er Harry. Sorry we were ehh… yea sorry." James smiled lightly. "It's always fun to mess with a Slytherin you know that, right?"

Harry grinned, "Yea, but next time bug Crab, he's chalk full of stupidity." James and Sirius laughed. "Common, lets go, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yea, three helpings," Sirius grinned. "Ginny finally told us to go entertain ourselves else where, so that's what we've been doing."

Harry laughed, that's why the group wasn't stopping them. "So do the rings work?" He asked looking at there fingers.

"Yea, like a charm!" James said admiring the ring on his finger. "Hermione's a smart one she is." He looked over at Sirius to see him too admiring his ring. But instead of wearing the ring on his finger, Sirius chose to wear it on a chain around his neck, calling it his leash.

The Great Hall doors opened to reveal who he recognized to be Lily and Sam, but everyone who didn't know of the secret of there rings saw them as someone completely different.

Both girls looked very tired, exhausted to be exact. They had great blue circles under there eyes, and there skin looked more pale than it had been the day before.

Harry looked back over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione waving for him to return to there spots, she obviously needed to tell him something. He dragged Sirius and James back to the table and took his spot next to Ginny.

Hermione leaned in and the rest of the group followed her lead so they could not be heard by surrounding passer biers.

"I think we should plan to leave sometime soon tonight." She muttered looking around the group. "Unless someone thinks we should wait a while longer, but we really should get going."

No one spoke, but Peter looked around uneasily. Hermione caught his eye, "Is something wrong Peter?" He sighed inwardly.

"I'm not sure, I just have this strange feeling that we should maybe not go looking for the Horcruxes." He ignored the hard looks he was receiving. "I mean some of us could die, and half of us need to return back to our time."

Harry considered this, he'd been stupid to not realize it himself. If Lily or James were killed here they wouldn't be able to be reawakened. If his parents died there would be no Harry, he himself would never exist.

"Nah, don't listen to him." Harry looked up and met James' eyes. "We know how to take care of ourselves, if he's afraid, by all means he can stay behind, but I'm ready for an adventure!" Sirius and Remus roared in agreement.

Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron, was it worth the risk of losing his parents, parents he'd already lost once before. Was it worth the possibilities of losing one of them, and was it worth the risk of losing his own life?

He looked around the group, studying each and everyone's faces. Searching for a hint of fear, and ounce of uncertainty. He found nothing of the sort.

Sam waved her hand around to attract everyone's attention. "I'd just like to state that I have a feeling down in my gut that one of these 'Horcruxes', as you call them, is in this school.

Everyone turned to her, she smiled as she received the dumbfound looks. "I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it's a very strong feeling. Like one time when I was around six years old I had a pet gerbil named, Alfred. And after about a year I began to get this strange feeling, like the one I have now. It was a sort of gloomy feeling, a dark feeling, it was like I could tell he was about to die… and two days later he did."

James laughed, "That sort of makes it sound like you sense one of use is going to die." Sam shook her head, "No it's not a dark feeling, it's an entirely different feeling… trust me, we should really search the school."

Remus looked at her awkwardly, "But that could take days, months, maybe even years. And after all the searching we could find nothing, and it would be a complete waste."

"Nu-uh," Ron disagreed. "The school will be easier to search than the wizarding world. In the school there's just rooms and a few secret passage ways every floor or so. In the real world, there's endlessness. We could spend our lives looking and never find a thing, you get what I mean?"

"So basically, according to Remus; searching the school could take years. And according to you; searching outside the school could take an entire lifespan… I don't know if I like either option." Sirius complained.

"Either way, if we just work at it I'm sure we can find Horcruxes faster than years of searching. I may take a while, but I'm confident with a group the size of ours we'll find them. And we'll find them fast." Harry encouraged the group, the last thing he needed was all of them going off thinking the journey would take there lives away.

Hermione nodded, "Harry's right, we're a huge group, we could even split up into smaller groups and increase our searching parties." She explained, "That way if one group found something, they could check it out while the other continued looking for more."

Lily shivered, "I'm not sure I like the idea of splitting into small groups while there's a bunch of mass murders roaming about, what happens if a group runs into a few, what if that group can't defend themselves?"

"We'll just arrange each group equally." Hermione explained. "Like in one group we'll have a leader… we'll have… just two groups. One leader will of course be, Harry. Then the second group can be lead by James."

Sirius groaned as James let out a "Score!"

"Why can't I lead the group, I'm ten times a better leader than Prongs-butt!" Sirius argued, "I think we should break into three groups!"

Harry considered, "I suppose that would be alright… he how does this sound… group one will be lead by myself. And Hermione, Ron, and Ginny will be in my group. Then James will lead a group of three, Peter, Sam and Lily."

The two girls let out a depressed sigh.

"Sorry, sorry… And then the last group lead by Sirius will have Remus and Neville… hmmm that reminds me!" Harry dashed off to the Ravenclaw table, and as quickly as he had gone, he reappeared with Luna by his side. "I forgot an important member of the group, everyone, this is Luna Lovegood."

The Marauders/Lily/Sam all waved. "Luna and I talked last night about this mission and she told me she would love to accompany us. So Luna you'll be in Sirius' group." Luna nodded faintly.

"Does this sound ok to everyone? If there are ever any problems you let us know and we'll fix it right up, but otherwise I think Harry's arranged the groups very fairly." Hermione stated looking around. Her eyes fell on Sirius' group, she felt uneasy about this group. She didn't know how Sirius and Remus faired in combat, but she'd seen Neville and Luna… uneasy didn't even seem to describe it.

Harry seemed to understand how Hermione felt when there eyes met. His eyes told all, Hermione understood. "I know what I'm doing, trust me." Did she really have a choice in the matter?

"Well I guess that settles it then," Ginny spoke after a long stretching silence. "Maybe we should get right to looking for the Horcruxes' then?" She glanced at Harry hoping what she'd said had been alright.

To her relief Harry nodded. "The sooner we find the Horcrux Sam suspects to be hiding in Hogwarts the sooner I can get out of this school…" Harry thought the last bit to himself, "… and get away from all the memories."

Ron seemed to notice the change of state in his friend. "Every thing alright, mate?" He whispered to Harry as James went to grab a muffin off Ginny's plate, only to be swatted in the hand.

"I'm just ready to get this over with," Harry replied faintly. Ron shook his head, "Don't say it like that, you're saying it like it's already over, like you're on your death bed right now."

Harry shrugged, "It's starting to feel like I already am. Everything's lined up, we find the Horcruxes, we destroy them, we find Voldemort…"

"We destroy him," Ron finished firmly. "Neither shall live while the other survives, that means you shall live, and Vollllll…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named shall not." Ron's encouragement was slightly lightened when he shuddered on Voldemorts name.

Harry nodded none-the-less. He looked about the group, they all nodded. "Well if you're all ready to do this than I'm right there with you." Harry nodded firmly. He knew that the group knew the risks, the courage, the will power it would take to complete this journey. "Through better or worse?" Peter hesitated.

"Through better or worse," the group replied grabbing hands. Peter let out a sigh of defeat, he didn't have as much control over the group as he was told he'd be given.

-------------------------------

**XXX**

------------------------------------

_Like it, Love it, Hate it..._ **REVIEW IT!**

_Well nothing to special, if you haven't caught on to Peter quite yet, not to worry, soon enough it'll be obvious! And it's not that I have anything against Peter... then again I do.. but not in my story! Because before he was corupted by Voldemort I think he was pretty much as great of a guy as his friends! So here's to Peter... the one in my story... the good one... as of now :D_

_MUCHLOVE,  
Final Fiction X_

**_p.s._ my next update may not be as fast,**_ I don't even have a start on it yet. So it could take me a week... then again if I get enough friendly reviews it could take but 5 days tops! You decide!_


	10. The Return

**Harry Potter**

**Marauders In 1997**

**Chapter Nine: **The Return

Disclaimer - I own nada de JK

**_Authors Note!_**

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! heh great way to start this off eh? Well I'm sorry it's taken me forever to update when I promised you all I'd update asap if I got 20 reviews... although I didn't get 20 reviews, I had to update before I was drownded in guilt! But I just hope you guys all like this chapter!

**Dedication**

I am dedicating this chapter to my new bird who was brought home today. Everyone, meet my green and yellow parakeet, Tib!

**XXX**

"Alright mousekateers, I'm in charge, so you all have to listen to me," Sirius grinned, whipping a few strands of his shaggy hair out of his face. "If you find one of these hosecrows, you let me know right away!"

Neville raised his hand. Sirius grinned, "That's what I like to see, a follower respecting his leader, yes Neebettle?"

"Erm, first off I think they're called, um… horcruxes, not er, hosecrows, and secondly my name is… Neville, not Neebettle." Neville corrected him timidly.

Remus let out a low laugh, a smirk spread on his face. Sirius glared at Neville, "I'm watching you, Longbooty! You're on the top of my stupid smart alecs list and – shut up Remus, you're right behind him!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "We're not going to get anything done with you in charge. I don't know if this Harry really knows who you are. If he did, he surely would not put you in charge.

"You're just jealous because he likes me more, Moony. Besides, if you stay on my good side, I'll give you credit when I find those hose crows." Sirius said jokingly.

"I don't think we'll find the horcruxes," Neville stated sadly, ignoring the others' hard glares.

"Why don't you think we'll find them loonybutt! What makes you think we're so inferior to the other groups!" Sirius asked indignantly.

Neville blinked back anger at Sirius and explained his reasoning. "When we were put into groups, Hermione's face—it looked so doubting. It was like she didn't think we could do it, that there was something wrong with our group."

"Well, besides me this group is pretty strange, I mean there's you, Neville… must I say more. Then there's Moony. The fact that he spends 89.5 of his time in the library tells you everything. And there's still that little blonde who doesn't say much, but when she does it doesn't make sense." Sirius said listing off his group members.

Luna looked up from her magazine she was intently reading, "Just because you're the leader doesn't mean that you can be mean," she stated simply as she turned the current issue of the Quibbler upside down and continued reading.

Remus stood up and stretched, "'Fraid she's right mate. Now let's get going; the other groups are probably already searching."

Neville nodded and stood, "Let's prove Hermione wrong and be the first ones to find a horcrux." Luna peered over her magazine a small smile lit her features.

"Hey Neebettle, I give the encouragement, not you. But well said—let's prove that lass wrong! You with us Luna?" Sirius said, grinning over at Luna whos nose was still deep in the pages.

"Yes I am and I know just were to look," Luna replied withdrawing form the article once again as the group gave her bewildered looks. "Harry told us that the horcrux would be somewhere where Voldemort felt an attachment to."

Remus looked at her thoughtfully and then seemed to nod to himself. "Alright Luna, lead the way." He told her ignoring Sirius' bewildered look.

"I'm the leader, you can't just unthrown me, you'd have to vote or something. Yea you have to vote, it's my new group rule." Sirius informed his annoyed followers.

Remus shrugged, "All in favor of demoting Sirius as leader, and letting Luna take the reins, say I."

_"I."_ Remus and Neville said in unison. Luna merely smiled and answered, "That'd be nice."

Sirius frowned, "Well it doesn't matter anyways cause my vote counts as four, so _HA_ I've out voted you!"

Remus groaned, but ignored Sirius' fuss. Luna nodded and pointed to an old tapestry hanging on the south wall of the hallway they were gathered in. It had a picture of Salazar Slytherin with a snake curled around his feet.

"That is a picture of one of the founders of Hogwarts, as I am sure you know. But not only is he a founder, but Salazar is also one of Voldemort's ancestors. Do you understand?" Luna questioned, looking around the group.

Remus slowly began to smile and nodded his head. "You're brilliant! There's probably something under the tapestry, a door, a keyhole…"

The group walked toward the tapestry, Neville stepped forward and pulled it up slowly, revealing what was hiding underneath it.

**XXX**

"My feet hurt!" Lily moaned as she trudged behind James and Peter with Sam by her side. "Can't we stop for just a second?"

James rolled his eyes, "Suck it up Evans, we've got a mission to do, and we're not resting until we complete it, got it?"

"No," Sam and Lily retorted in unison.

"You wouldn't be so tired it you were in a sport," James called back at the girls. "It's your own fault for being lazy."

Sam huffed. "There's only like one real sport at Hogwarts and that's Quidditch. Neither of us are ever going to join Quidditch."

"Then stop complaining. I want our group to be the one to find the first horcrux. Now, look for things that Voldemort would cherish."

"We have been looking James," Peter spoke up. "We've been looking for almost two hours, and I think we're just going in circles."

"We're not going in circles, because I know this school like the back of my broom." James prompted, "Now look alive!"

"He's acting more and more like Sirius every day. It's a shame really." Sam let out a sigh and held a stitch in her side.

"Well if we're looking for Vo… he-who-must-not-be-named's things, shouldn't we know what sort of things "he" liked?" Peter questioned as his eyes scanned the perimeter.

James stopped in his tracks. "Yeah… well, we know Voldemort was a Slytherin… that's it!"

"What?" The other three asked.

"I know where to look follow me!" James shouted excitedly and took off at a sprint down the hallway.

"POTTER, YOU STOP RUNNING RIGHT…" Lily gasped for air as she took off running and screaming at James at the same time. "Nooow… oh god, can't breath…" She slowed to a stop as Sam caught up to her.

"Maybe we should look into joining a sport?" Sam whispered also breathing deeply. "But it's not just us girls that are out of shape," Sam giggled as the two girls watched Peter waddle quickly in the direction James had gone.

Lily released herself from her hunched position and began to walk slowly down after the two boys, Sam at her side. "Never. I am never going to join Quidditch."

"You're so stubborn, you'd probably be good if you got into shape." Sam encouraged her friend. "You can go out for the sport, there's no law that says girls can't play, even though all of the team is consistently guys."

"Potter." Lily stated emphatically. "Potter is the law that prevents me from joining Quidditch."

"Nu-uh, James has been trying to get you to join since his first day on the team." Sam argued, "Don't you be all stubborn."

"No, Potter told me that he knew he could make me join." Lily replied defiantly.

"Lily you're stupid, you're not joining just because Potter said he could make you join?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"Well, yea." Lily smirked.

"That's idiotic and immature Lils. Be bigger than James and just join the team, boot him out of his place as Captain."

"Are you telling me I should prick his head with a needle and let a little of his ego drain out," Lily giggled imaging actually doing literally that.

"If you can find a strong enough needle," Sam laughed. Then she looked up. Lily followed her gaze.

"Speaking of the egoistic prat," Lily groaned. "I feel a lecture coming on."

"Ladies, what's the hold up?" James asked as he approached the two friends. "I just made an important discovery and you're lulling around back here. Show a little enthusiasm!"

"Woo-hoo…" Sam let out a wimpy little cheer.

"Pathetic," James said, shaking his head. "Now hurry up and follow me!"

"OH NO. Last time you said that I almost killed myself trying to keep up with you. We walk or I'm not coming." Lily argued, glaring at James.

"Well, you sure are turning out to be a valuable member of the team. Where's your spunk? Where's your energy?" James tried to edge the girls on.

"Back in _1976_," Sam smirked.

James rolled his eyes, "Oh, you're funny, really hilarious." The three walked in silence until they reached the dungeon doors.

"Nu-uh, you are not getting me to go down in that creepy, nasty, slimy, place. I'll just wait up here with Lily. We'll be look-outs." Sam replied glancing uneasily at the stairwell.

"Worthless," James stated as he grabbed the girls arms and dragged them all the way through the dungeon to the Tapestry that covered the Slytherin common room.

"Behind here lays the answer to the missing horcrux of Hogwarts." James said mysteriously. "Once we enter, we'll have to be quick and silent."

"You're not serious. We are not going in there, Potter. What happens when we get caught? What will we tell them?" Lily questioned, her eyes wide.

"Take out your wands…" James responded. Lily gulped back her fear as James whispered something to the curtain. It slowly began to draw up, showing a door swinging open to a green and silver room.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room girls! Stay on your guard. We don't know how smart these Slytherins are, but if they're the same as the ones back in our time, we're in no trouble." James whispered slipping though the door after Lily and Sam.

"I'm sorry to say that you have found yourselves in quite a lot of trouble."

The three of them whirled around to see who had spoken. In front of them stood a tall, muscular man. He was wearing billowing black robes that matched his curtain of slimy, dark hair. His white face was twisted into an unpleasant grimace.

"So nice to see you again, James Potter." The man murmured, his wand fixed directly on James' heart... "I think it's about time we got even."

**XXX**

"There was Marvolo Gaunt's ring, but that was destroyed by Dumbledore." Ron listed off one of the horcruxes.

"And the Tom Riddle's diary was destroyed by Harry in his second year when I was captured." Ginny added.

"Slytherin's locket…we're not sure if that one was destroyed or not. We still have to look into that one." Harry sighed, looking over at Hermione to see if she had anything to add.

Hermione was sitting in one of the red chairs in the Gryffindor common room. Her face was puzzled as she stared off into space.

Ginny went up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "Hermione? Are you alright? You seem distracted."

Hermione hesitated as if she were unsure if she should tell them the truth or not. "I'm worried about the other groups. I honestly don't think they've had enough experience to handle a task like this."

"All they're doing is searching the castle, nothing can hurt them unless they fall down the staircase," Ron tried to comfort her.

"It's not the searching I'm worried about. Harry, you said it yourself. When you and Dumbledore discovered the locket's hiding place, there were deadly traps that you probably could have been killed from. In fact, you probably would've died if Dumbledore had not been there to drink the potion or cast the fire spell."

A somber look crossed Harry's face at the mention of the potion. The look disappeared as quickly as it had come, but it was long enough for his best mate to notice it.

"We'll cross that conflict when we get there, Hermione." Ron assured her. "The groups will do fine. They were to report to us if they found anything at all."

Ginny nodded in agreement with her brother, "We'll stay here and try to figure out what the horcruxes might be and where they might be hidden, and the others will do their job."

Hermione sighed, "It just seems a little unfair. They've been out for three hours now. If they haven't found anything yet, maybe we should go find them and tell them to turn in for the night."

Harry shrugged, "You could try but James and Sirius seem to be against each other. They're racing to see who can find the horcrux first. I doubt even you could get them to quit."

"You know, I never really realized where you got your stubbornness from until I met your father and your mother two." Ginny smiled, "It's no use telling anyone to quit Hermione, no one's going to stop."

Hermione sighed lightly. "Everyone's risking something huge here. Everyone's life is on the line."

"There are some things more important than living," Harry stated quietly. "Dumbledore understood that…and so do I."

"Don't talk like that mate. You're not the one who's going to lose. You can face Vol… Voldemort and you can win." Ron patted his friend on the back uneasily.

"Well…we've gotten way off topic. We're no use to the others if we don't figure something out." Ginny spoke up trying to break the tension was strangling them all.

Hermione's eyes widened suddenly. She quickly stuck her hand in her pocket and withdrew it, holding a small beeping device in her hands. "It's Sirius' group. They've found something!"

The others all rushed to Hermione's side to read the message Sirius had sent.

_"Group One. Luna's just discovered something about a Slytherin tapestry and we're going to go check it out, we'll let you know what we find when we lift the curtain."_

Hermione stared blankly at the message for a minute. "Are they, _CRAZY!"_ She cried, throwing her arms in the air. "How do they know it's not some trick, or trap!"

"Hermione, this is one of your over-reactive moments." Ron said, "Take deep breaths, they'll be find, seriously, have a little faith."

"Still not word from James' group though?" Ginny questioned Hermione as she pushed Ron aside. She was avoiding the possible fight that was bubbling in Hermione.

"No, a little while ago James sent me a message about wanting people on his team who weren't so out of shape, nothing really important." Hermione laughed lightly.

"You don't seem to be to worried about that group, think they'll find something?" Ron questioned watching Hermione's face.

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure, oh wait!" Hermione jumped as the beeper went off again in her hand. All four of them peered down at the message. It was from James' group.

_"Dungon… your choice to come, or leave your friends."_

Hermione glanced up at Harry, "It sounds like something's gone wrong… they wouldn't mess with us, would they?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Harry felt his stomach sink as he realized what the group had done. Horrified, he looked up at his friends' pale faces as he whispered, "They broke into the Slytherin common room."

**XXX**

_Like It, Love It, Hate It..._ REVIEW IT!!!

Not much to say here, it's the weekend so I'll get working on the next chapter! Just like to say Tib's doing great in her new home, but she's scared to death! LOL, enough about my bird, hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

MuchLove,  
FFX


End file.
